Requiem for red
by 0930Red
Summary: Aun que Totsuka Tatara muriera que pasaría si el Rey Rojo hubiera sobrevivido a su venganza hacia el rey incoloro, Anna kushina crece al igual que recuerda su pasado ella cambia, descubriendo nuevas cosas acerca de si misma.
1. Chapter 1

Hola puede que esto contenga posibles spoilers de K - Project ningun persona me pertenece amo k Project y vampire Knigth ojala les guste y me dejen su valioso comentario.

* * *

Hace Tres años.

Totsuka subió las escaleras para lograr así despertar al rey.

El Rey solía ser bastante perezoso y le gustaba dormir en exceso, holgazanear definitivamente era de sus actividades favoritas.

Al bajar las escalera él Rey Rojo de Homra se encontró con unas personas no deseadas, una en especial su ex profesora de mirada cálida y misteriosa con brillante cabello color azabache, pero el frunció el ceño no quería verla ahí.

Al verlo las primeras palabras pronunciadas por la mujer fueron "Souh-kun!" con su rostro iluminado al toparse con uno de sus antiguos alumnos.

"Te dije que no vinieras aquí" con una mirada algo molesta se sentó en la orilla de la barra del bar aun manteniendo la distancia de la mujer. Mikoto definitivamente no quería a esa mujer aquí, se podía leer perfectamente el descontento en su rostro.

Honami Kushina, había sido la maestra de inglés de Kusanagi Izumo, Souh Mikoto,Totsuka tatara en la secundaría. No era una persona muy mayor esta mujer se encontraba en sus treinta años pero a decir verdad no se notaba mucho. Podría pasar fácilmente por una persona menor a esa edad.

Kusanagi intento amortiguar las palabras de mikoto "Honami-san, tenías mucho tiempo sin verte y ahora mírate. Cuando tuviste una hija-?"

Honami rió con ironía y movió la cabeza.

"No, no, estás mal. Ella es la hija de mi hermano mayor. ¿Cierto Anna?"

La niña sentada junto Honami kushina era más posible que tuviera entr años pero se parecía a una muñeca con hermosa piel de porcelana bonitos ojos grandes color carmesí con un rostro inexpresivo sería imposible saber que pensaba, incluso vestía un hermoso vestido de volados color azul oscuro y sus facciones asemejadas a las de un maniquí un sin emoción alguna la hacía lucir bastante hermosa y madura para su edad ya que mostraba cierta madurez y falta de timidez normal a esa edad. La niña no mostró interés ante las palabras de su Tía Honami.

Homra no era un lugar que tuviera mucho amigos, a decir verdad tenía bastantes enemigos por eso intentaban todo el tiempo mantenerse al margen con sus amistades fuera de homra, ya que les ponía nerviosos poner en peligro a civiles. Pero muy en el fondo Kusanagi y Mikoto tenían cierta debilidad y cariño por su antigua profesora de colegio, cosa que los demás interpretaron mal pensado que era pareja de alguno de ellos dos, dándoles atenciones extra a la Joven niña que la acompañaba y la misma honami.

Honami al notar que kamamoto y yata había conseguido esa idea equivocada acerca de ella, por sus acciones y atenciones les agradeció dándoles a entender que eso no era necesario con una suave sonrisa. Pues ella solo era una viaja amiga.

Al quedarse sentado en la barra con una mano apoyada en su mejilla Mikoto Souh miraba des interesadamente las acciones de los demás, Souh de repente bajo su mirada.

"Anna" Su Tía la llamo algo preocupada llamándole la atención ya que podría ser que molestara a Souh.

La pequeña niña aun con rostro inexpresivo con el que había ganado la atención de Mikoto, Lo había observado desde hace un rato, como si hubiera encontrado algo fascinante e inusual en él. Ganándose el ceño fruncido y atención de esos ojos dorados, una mirada que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquier persona incluso al más valiente – pero la niña ni presto atención a esto siguió con sus rostro inexpresivo como si esto no le importara o mejor dicho como si no tuviera miedo de él, siguió observándolo con esos hermosos ojos grandes color carmesí continuo mirándolo como si llevara a cabo una especie de 'investigación'.

Sin decir nada Souh Mikoto continúo mirándola en silencio.

Creando así un ligero y corto intervalo entre ambos.

Todos en la habitación se quedado en silencio, mirando la extraña atmósfera que ambos crearon no era una sensación tensa ni desagradable, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para esos dos donde ella lo miraba solo a él y para él solo un instante solo estaba ella, ojos color rojo fuego comprobables a dos hermosas gemas chocando contra ojos color dorado asemejados a rayos del sol a unos, ojos fuertes y fieros que parecían asechar a su presa.

Incluso contuvieron la respiración, mientras sus ojos chocaban y por un momento ambos justo al mismo tiempo recortaron respirar. Anna giró sobre sus talones bruscamente. Alejándose lenta y calmadamente de Souh. Busco un rincón de la sala sentándose en el suelo definitivamente no cuidaba mucho de si su vestido se ensuciase. De un bolsillo de su vestido sacó unas canicas color rojo sangré y empezó a jugar con ellas.

Honami no podía creer eso. "Esto es raro, Anna interesada en alguien…." Seguía sin poder creerlo continuaba mirándolo a cada uno moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

"Entonces es una pequeña bastante extraña" entrecerrando los ojos Izumo miraba a la niña que aun se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación jugando.

Era definitivamente extraño tener una pequeña niña en el bar, todos la miraban a distancia intentando definirla.

Honami miraba el menú, "Bueno creo que comeré un poco de curry con pollo, Quieres comer anna?" La niña sin tan siquiera voltear a verla negó con su cabeza.

Honami torció la leve sonrisa que tenía. Definitivamente ella no estaba entre los intereses de su joven sobrina.

"Parece que no tiene mucha hambre" Izumo agrego.

"Ella no come mucho, puedes de todas maneras preparar un poco aun que se vaya a quedar" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por eso será un placer" Izumo con una sonrisa intentado reconfortar a Honami.

Kusanagi coloco un plato para Honami y un pequeño plato para Anna.

"Honami-sensei, entonces que es lo que sucede hoy contigo trayendo a un pequeña niña al bar" Kusanigi Izumo pregunto apoyándose junto a la barra del bar.

Honami sonrió con algo de tristeza pues sus siguientes palabras no eran algo agradable incluso pronunciarlas era un poco amargo.

"Hoy me permitieron sacar a Anna del hospital" dijo tomando la cuchara y comiendo un poco del curry.

Souh que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que miró a la niña pero definitivamente presto atención al comentario.

"Hospital-? Sucede algo con ella" Kusagani Izumo por un momento desvió la mirada de su ex profesora para voltear a ver a la pequeña niña. Consiguió ver a la niña a un en el rincón, Totsuka estaba junto a ella tratando de ofrecerle el pequeño plato de curry, pero la niña no volea ni a verlo.

"Bueno al parecer tiene algo malo en su cerebro, o al menos eso piensan los médicos" Honami sonrió con tristeza.

"Suena difícil que tiene-?" Izumo.

Honami miró hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello se deslizara por sus hombros "La enfermedad no tiene nombre claro aun, al parecer es algo grave ya que tiene que someterse a diversos exámenes y pruebas en un centro especial".

"Pero ella mejorara cierto?" Yata pregunto algo afligido y nerviosamente pues solo era una pequeña niña.

Honami sonrió suavemente causando un rubor en el rostro de yata "Por supuesto lo hará los médicos están haciendo lo posible para encontrar una cura, está todo el tiempo en el hospital es difícil conseguir un día libre como este."

"Ella, donde están sus padres-?" Souh quien no hablado ni dicho una sola palabra o comentario. Honami abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el interés de souh.

"Si fuiste a recogerla y cuidas de ella, donde están sus padres están… han muertos no?" Pregunto Mikoto Souh sin anestesia algo bastante común en mikoto hacer preguntas bastante directas en algunas ocasiones o mejor dicho todo el tiempo.

Honami dejó escapar una respiración lenta y profunda para luego asentí con la cabeza.

"Fue el verano pasado mi hermano y su esposa tuvieron un accidente automovilístico en el cual fallecieron ambos." Dijo con algo de amargura.

Anna no solo estaba enferma sino que también había perdido a sus padres. Era una niña bastante desafortunada no podía negarse eso.

Kamamoto y Yata se ofrecieron a darles un pequeño paseo por la ciudad de Shizume, ya que era un día especial anna podía salir y eso era muy importante.

Sin lugar a dudas era un caso duró.

* * *

Anna quien no voleaba ni tan siquiera a ver el pollo con curry que sostenía Totsuka Tatara continuo jugando con las canicas en el frío y duró piso de madera. Por accidente Totsuka golpeo una de las canicas perturbando así el orden con el que la niña jugaba esto causo que la niña se pusiera rígida. Pero gracias a eso Totsuka consiguió que la niña lo volteará ver por primera vez mirándola a los ojos.

"Que estás haciendo-?" pregunto Totsuka Tarara con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

"Buscando!" con la voz suave apenas auditable fue lo único que dijo la niña.

" Buscando que-?" Pregunto Totsuka con algo de curiosidad vaya que era una niña especial.

Una vez más la niña aparto la mirada sin decir nada volteando a ver sus canicas. Y pese a lo pequeña que era sus ojos mostraban un trazo inusual de madurez. Tomó una de las canicas y miró atrás del cristal a totsuka. Causando que Totsuka se pusiera rígido y ganando nuevamente la atención de todos en la habitación.

Era como si ella viese a través de él, como si ya no pusiese tener secretos con ella. Tatara contuvo su respiración durante ese breve instante, cuando a ella soltó su mirada y bajo su canica guardándola en su bolsillo, Totsuka Tatara pudo volver a respirar.

Izumo contuvo miró con atención. " Que ha sido eso-?"

Tatara volteo a mirarlo con su sonrisa algo burlona "No lo sé."

* * *

Días más tarde

Yata y Kamamoto informaron al informar a Izumo acerca de que los azules asechaban a anna y a su tía Honami ambas decidieron mudarse temporalmente a Homra aceptando la invitación cordial de Izumo y las malas miradas de Mikoto.

Honami fue a dar sus clases y probablemente volvería esa tarde.

En el bar de homra mientras un rubio limpiaba sus copas una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos intentaba mirar por encima de la barra a una persona en especial que se encontraba en el sofá lo observaba como si fuera lo más entretenido e interesante del mundo. Mientras Mikoto fruncía el ceño hace mucho no se sentía incomodo por la atención de alguien.

Izumo reía un poco era realmente satisfactorio ver a su amigo en esa posición.

"Oi, Que significa eso?!" Mikoto con algo de rabia veía como una pequeña aun lo observaba atreves de barra del bar.

"Sí?" La voz de Izumo en un tono algo burlesco. "¿Creo que ella está interesada en ti? Eres bastante popular ¿No es agradable ser visto por una bella dama?" Con una gran sonrisa triunfal Izumo sabía que estaba irritando a su amigo. Mientras que Mikoto lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Donde están Totsuka y Kamamoto para que se hagan cargo de ella? Ella deben cuidar de la mocosa." con algo de molestia en su tonó algo realmente lo ponía nervioso con respecto a la niña.

"Ah- Totsuka y kamamoto, yata-chan fueron atender unos asuntos de negocios afuera, volverán en un rato supongo." Souh solo pareció hacer un Hmpm! A tal respuesta.

Anna accidentalmente de su bolsillo cayo una de las canicas color rojo la niña las siguió, la canica rodó hasta los pies de mikoto el cual junto de ella, la niña se quedó cerca justo enfrente de el mikoto la miró y llevó la canica hasta su ojo mirándola atreves del cristal. Cuando los ojos de Anna y mikoto se encontrado nuevamente Kusanagi Izumo sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció ellos dos nuevamente se 'conectaron' se establecieron en un mismo canal en una misma sintonía y era un momento en el que ambos dejaron de ser seres separados Anna Kushina y Mikoto Souh era uno solo él la vio y ella lo miró a él. Sus próximos latidos de corazón marchaban al mismo paso del otro.

Ellos estarían conectados por el resto de su vida…..

De repente el cuerpo de Anna no lo resistió mas cortando así la mágica atmósfera, su cuerpo colapso dejándola inconsciente pero antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el piso de madera Mikoto la tomo en sus brazos la niña se estremecía y retorcía como si fuera a convulsionar pero antes de eso solo quedó inerte, Mikoto la alzó en sus brazos.

"Que fue lo que pasó" Izumo sumamente preocupado. Honami-sensei los mataría si algo ocurriese con anna.

Mikoto aun con la mente algo perdida "No lo sé" lanzó la canica al piso, y llevó a anna hasta la única habitación de homra donde él solía dormir pero ahora había prestado a Honami y Anna, la recostó sobre la cama, ella parecía tener una expresión de agotada en su rostro, pero él sabía lo que había pasado ella había visto en su interior cada sentimiento cada pensamiento todo probablemente ahora ella sería la persona que mejor lo conociera.

Pero cuando colocó a Anna en la cama él lo supo nunca, no quería volver a estar lejos de ella…


	2. Chapter 2

3 Años después.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Mikoto logró apenas escapar con vida después de que asesinó al rey incoloro. Pero aun sentía las repercusiones de lo que hizo, lo único que calmaba su poder y lo llevaba al equilibrio nuevamente era la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba desde hace tres años.

Al despertar Mikoto se encontró en su habitación en Homra habitación que compartía con anna desde hace 3 años, al despertar pudo encontrarla dormir plácidamente en su pechó. Le recordaba la primera vez que ella decidió dormir junto a él.

* * *

***** FLASH BACK****

Fue la misma noche que anna se desmayó por conectarse con el atreves del mármol rojo. Ella tenía alrededor de 8 años.

Esa noche Mikoto dormía en el sofá cuando despertó ajetreado por uno de sus sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas a decir verdad tenía pesadillas muy frecuentemente, normalmente soñaba con un lugar totalmente destrozado y deshabitado podía oler el olor a quemado y las cenizas caer por todo su alrededor como si fueran copos de nieve.

En el sueño se encontró con anna vistiendo su vestido azul y con ese rostro inexpresivo de muñeca. Soñaba que empezaban quedar sin aire los dos comenzaban ahogarse, enfrente de otro.

Pero al despertar continuó con la sensación de ahogarse, pero notó como en su pecho un pequeño peso se hacía presente al bajar la cabeza se encontró con una cabellera color blanco recostada sobre su pecho, su respiración se encontraba agitada y templando igual que mikoto.

"Anna que haces aquí?" pregunto mikoto se suponía que ella debía encontrarse durmiendo junto a Honami en su lugar se encontraba sobre el escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de mikoto.

La niña no dijo nada escondiendo más el rostro en el pecho de mikoto y con pequeñas manos alaba de la camisa.

"Anna has tenido un pesadilla? Ha sido mi culpa?" Mikoto se sentía realmente preocupado en mucho años no había conociendo esa sensación de proteger y cuidar de alguien, pero desde que se conectaron se sentía con la necesidad de mantener cerca a Anna.

Anna asintió con la cabeza "Los sueños de mikoto son extraños".

Así que era eso ambos se encontraban compartiendo el mismo sueño, realmente eran dos personas conectadas.

Mikoto atrajo a la niña hacia su pecho no sabía realmente que hacía ya que no sabía exactamente como consolar a un niño después de una pesadilla. Coloco su chaqueta negra sobre anna el no la necesitaría. "Anna porque estás aquí?" cuestiono mikoto se suponía que debía estar junto a su tía.

La niña no dijo nada y enterró su nariz en el pecho de mikoto disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma que poseía a pesar del olor a tabaco que era evidente. "El rojo de mikoto es el más hermoso que e visto". Con estas palabras logrando estremecer a mikoto era la primera persona que decía algo así acerca de él y realmente la niña no temía en lo más mínimo acercarse a él. Mikoto atrajo más la niña encerrándola en un abrazo cálido que ambos necesitaban.

"Mocosa, duerme." Mikoto dijo cerrando sus ojos, Anna se acostó con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cálido calor de mikoto era el único lugar reconfortante que había teniendo en hacía mucho tiempo.

*Fin de FlashBack*

* * *

Aun después de tanto tiempo anna continuaba con la misma sonrisa cálida, que solo lograba conseguir mientras dormía junto a mikoto ella estaba por cumplir 13 años ahora. Era tan pequeña la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos había crecido un poco pero no mucho pero aun poseía ese rostro inexpresivo y esos hermosos ojos grandes color carmesí.

Mikoto la abrazaba aun se recuperaba de su última batalla definitivamente tendría que controlar su poder si deseaba no morir. Era como un león con su juguete favorito y en este caso su juguete era Anna.

Anna era un Strain especial de clarividencia alcanzaría su edad adulta en unos 3 años más, al cumplir 16 años lo más probable empezaría a verse un poco más alta y unas curvas empezarían hacerse presentes. Mikoto coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de Anna, los cambios que ya empezaban hacerse notar un poco sus piernas comienzan a estirarse un poco y sus curvas ya era un poco mas notables pero eran cambios muy leves aun que solo el notaría ya que pasaba básicamente las 24 horas junto a ella. Anna se convertiría en una mujer en muy poco tiempo.

Aun podía recordar el día en que convirtió a Anna en su Clashman se sentía comosi hubiese sido ayer. Era más pequeña no lograba alcanzar del todo su cintura y sus pequeñas manos solo eran capaces de tomar dos dedos de mikoto aun que sus manos no había cambiado mucho eran pequeñas.

* * *

****** FlashBack******

Honami lloraba en el hospital de Nanakamado Quimeoterapía, ya que Anna había sufrido un desmayo llevándola al hospital fue hospitalizada donde no permitían que nadie la viera, eso incluía a su tía.

Esa tardé Mikoto y el resto de Homra se encontraban realizando trabajos. Pero él podía sentirlo en su pecho algo no marchaba bien cuando regresaron a homra se encontraron con el lugar vació, Izumo llamó a Honami y ella les informa de donde se encontraba. Mikoto cerró los ojos con pesadez él sabía que anna no estaba enferma su poder de clarividencia no tenía nada que ver con una enfermedad. Al subir a su habitación y recostarse en la cama concilio el sueño rápidamente pero esta vez la pesadilla que estaba teniendo no era suya era de Anna. Podía escuchar los gritos de la pequeña mientras lloraba su corazón se encogió y su sangre comenzó a hervir como caliente lava atreves de sus venas.

La niña estaba siendo puesta bajo dolor para conectarla con el Slate tratando de convertirla en el Rey Azul, Anna era sometida a múltiples pruebas de dolor ya que suponía que eso la estimularía.

Mikoto podía sentirlo podía escucharla podía verla sufrir, al abrir sus ojos busco su chaqueta negra y a los demás ellos irían por ella, él no iba dejarla sola ellos debían estar juntos ella no tenía ninguna enfermedad y no dejaría que le hicieron más daño.

Al entrar al lugar y final mente recuperar a la pequeña anna, que aun templaba y sus ojos mostraban signos de cansancio y bolsas bajos los ojos, ella aun mostraba una mirada llena de miedo pero al encontrarse finalmente con esos cálidos ojos color oro de mikoto, sabía que todo iba estar bien, Anna quería estar cerca de él.

Ese día anna sabía que no estaría lejos de mikoto nunca más.

Pero des afortunadamente para Anna, su tía Honami no tuvo la suerte de salir totalmente ilesa los conejos dorados decidieron borrar la memoria de su tía Honami Kushina haciéndole perder toda la memoria acerca de lo que había ocurrido recientemente e incluso borrando todo recuerdo de su pequeña y adorada sobrina anna, Anna siguió sin poder llorar incluso bajo esa situación estaba feliz de que su tía estaría bien era una hermosa persona pero no podría hacerse cargo de un strain, los conejos le hicieron un favor al borrar todo recuerdo vinculado con Anna. Honami creyó al ver nuevamente a anna pensó que encontraba vinculada a mikoto, era la pequeña hermana de Mikoto Souh por deducción propia así decidieron dejarla fuera de la situación sería mejor para ella.

Desde ese día mikoto ofreció a Anna convertirse en su clashman extendiéndole una mano en flamas y ella no dudo ni un instante en tomar la mano de mikoto y caminar junto a él. Haciendo que la marca de Homra apareciera en su ojo izquierdo.

*****Fin de Flashback******

* * *

Justo en ese momento interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

Anna abrió lentamente sus ojos. Buscando esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

"Mikoto" dijo con apenas un susurro definitivamente seguía siendo una niña o mejor dicho una mujer joven muy dulce.

"Anna, vuelve a dormir mocosa aun es muy temprano para levantarse." Eran cerca de las 8:00 am pero para él y anna que dormían hasta medio día era muy temprano.

Anna sonrió levemente "El rojo de mikoto es muy hermoso" recostándose nuevamente en su pecho anna quedó dormida rápidamente definitivamente algunos hábitos del rey se había pasado a anna entre ellos dormir hasta tardé.

Mikoto sonrío ante el último comentario era la única persona que le decía que tan hermoso o lindo era y son esa sonrisa tocaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, abrazando a anna, buscó nuevamente dormir un rato más pues no había razón para levantarse se encontraba en el lugar mas cómodo de todo junto a Anna su Anna siendo reconfortado con el aroma dulce proveniente de anna era un olor refrescante y dulce.

* * *

Anna crecía sumamente rápido ella podía sentirlo mientras se observaba en frente de un espejo después de un baño, Su piel era tan blanco como la porcelana y su cabello era un poco más largo estaba creciendo rápidamente eso no tenía ninguna duda. Al mirarse en el espejo abrió sus boca y sus pequeños colmillos se hacían presentes. Anna suspiro con pesadez.

Estaba nerviosa pronto sus instintos de strains pedirían saciar su sed, ella fue elegida para ser la el Rey Azul. Pero ella jamás lo sería, sabía que era un pura sangre un monstruo dormía dentro de ella que aun no era despertado y pronto lo sería.

En realidad, ella sabía que tenía familia ella sabía que no era un strain normal o clase beta elegidos a lazar por el Slate como reyes fallidos, y su abuelo la buscaría pronto a pesar de no llevar su apellido compartía sangre, una misma sangre.

Ella no era un strain, al menos hasta donde ella sabía.

A veces anna suele pensar que tal vez fue un error de su tía Honami que ella se hiciera cargo de su vida desde el principio, porque tal vez a su abuelo le enfadaría.

Y pronto el vendría por ella..

* * *

En otro lugar.

Scepter 4

Mientras tanto en el scepter 4.

En la entrada de lo que es el scepter 4 un lujoso auto y antiguo se estacionó.

Una atmósfera fría y tétrica cubrió el lugar, la puerta de auto que se acaba de estacionar justo enfrente del cuartel general de los azules se abrió, dejando ver así a un Hombre de apariencia fría y cruel de unos 40 años color, cabellos color rubio claro y bellos fríos ojos claros vistiendo un traje elegante.

Yujiro Benzai uno de los miembros especiales de scepter 4 entró bruscamente scepter 4 gritando hasta llegar a la oficina de Munakata "Capitán, capitán."

Seri Awashima frunció el ceño ante esa entrada "Benzai esa no es la manera de entrar a la oficina principal de scepter 4".

Benzai abrió los ojos como platos "Capitan Nagamichi Aidou, ah venido a verlo."

Munakata abrió los ojos con sorpresa eso si que era algo nuevo, Nagamichi no era cualquier hombre ni tampoco era cualquier strain era un Noble pura sangre importante la franca verdad es que el no tenía conocimiento de que era exactamente, lo que sabía era que él financiaba todo scepter 4 y también miembro importante del consejo mundial que ordenaba a incluso al scepter 4 cuales strains debían ser castigados y capturados.

Las Familias nobles era importantes era las familias que poseían, sangre limpia nacidos de familias renombradas y adineradas pero no solo eso también poseían poderes impresionantes comparables a los de cualquier rey pero los nobles no se metían en problemas de reyes ya que su inmortalidad era un factor a favor decidieron jamás intervenir en la vida de clanes ni de los reyes, los strains clase beta era un juego de niños. Los strains clase betas se cree que son intentos fallidos de un Rey, en cambio la nobleza y los sangre limpia o sangre pura eran una clase totalmente desconocida pero Nagamichi Aidou no era solo un noble era un sangre pura primeros seres en haber aparecido en este mundo.

Lo único que tenía presente Munakata era que no debía ser nada bueno que él viniera a presentarse en persona, y sangre pura viviría durante milenios, las heridas comunes que matarían a cualquier strain o humano. Pero la nobleza y sangre puras poseían una comunidad pequeña para ser una de las más poderosas.

Las pisadas por el pasillos sonaban atreves del Scepter 4 la presencia de Aidou no era por simple gusto.

"No tiene porque anunciarme de este modo aun que ustedes humanos siguen siendo escandalosos" Aidou entrando por la puerta principal de la oficina de Munakata aun manteniendo sus ojos entre cerrados solo su presencia causaba temor y sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción.

Munakata se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia ante el hombre. Awashima y Benzai hicieron lo mismo dejándolos solos en la habitación definitivamente no eran dignos de estar ante esa persona.

"Aidou-sama tomé asiento por favor" Munakata le ofreció su silla en el centro de la sala. "Por favor dígame en que puedo serle útil" A Reisi definitivamente no le gustaba esta situación.

Aidou tomo asiento llevándose una mano hasta su cabeza tapando sus ojos fríos en son de frustración "Munakata, la vida de un noble es sumamente monótona pero la de un pura sangre es sumamente importante sabes? amo a mis hijos solo tengo a dos de ellos sabes, y amo a mis estudiantes nobles como uno de ellos, así como tu cuidas a tus clashman un Pura sangre cuida de sus aliados pero de la familia se debe cuidar aun más, tengo una pequeña nieta sabes. Te pedí encontrarla y no lo hiciste la dejaste quedarse con uno de esos vulgares reyes, el Rey Rojo de homra para ser mas exacto, porque Munakata-?"

Munakata se exalto "Aidou-sama no tenías ninguna pista…." Munakata freno sus palabras cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color color azul claro cobraron un color rojo intenso teñidos de sed de sangre.

"Munakata, La eh encontrado yo mismo… Ahora quiero que me digas como no reconociste a Anna Kushina mientro de Homra" Aidou empezó a emanar un aura maligna que hizo templar el edificio las paredes crujieran y las ventanas reventaran en miles de pedazos.

"Kushina Anna..." Munakata abrió con los ojos llenos de sorpresa "Aidou sempai no tenía idea de ello, la teníamos clasificada como strain bajo el cuidado de homra..." Munakata contó lo sucedido con anna y como un miembros del scepter 4 intentaron transformarla en el nuevo rey azul, esperando que Aidou no lo matara después de eso.

Aiduo Nagamichi suspiro con pesadez "Mi pobre Anna, no me sorprende que ustedes no la reconocieran, fue mi error, pero no podre recuperar la cierto?" Aidou detuvo su enojo dejando así múltiples gritas en la habitación. "Eh envidado a algunos de mis estudiantes a buscarla, para ofrecerle estudiar dentro de la sociedad noble, despues de todo anna es un pura sangre al igual que yo, y espero que cooperes en esto si deseas que la 'fiesta' que llamas scepter 4 continué" Aidou se levanto mientras que Munakata realizaba una reverencia ante él. Y frunció su ceño al no haberse dando cuenta de esto antes, pensó que la niña ya había tenido mucho sufrimiento como para investigarla decidió dejarla bajo el cuidado de mikoto que grave error.


	3. Chapter 3

En la entrada a Homra

Tres Jóvenes se encontraban a la entrada de Homra una bonita rubia su cabello parecía un tono rubio café, con bonitos ojos color café avellana, dos jóvenes la acompañaban un joven alto y serio cabello anaranjado o cobre con bonitos ojos color miel, el otro joven era un rubio de ojos azules con cabello rubio.

"Estás segura de que es aquí Ruka-?" El peli anaranjado cuestionó a la chica, Akatsuki.

"Hai- Aidou-Sama ha dicho que anna esta aquí y yo seguiré a anna hasta el fin del mundo ella es como Juuri-sama."Ruka sonrió con gentileza extrañaba la bondad de Juuri,antes de entrar la dama cerró su sombrilla ya que los nobles se veían afectados por los primeros rayos del soy quemando un poco su piel o irritándola.

Ruka suspiro como entrarían ahí para hablar con Anna, Akatsuki no diría ni una palabra y el Rubio bobo de Hanabusa a pesar de ser apellido Aidou solía decir palabras de más. (Los tres vestían de forma casual).

"Entrare yo primero" Dijo Ruka "Si necesito su ayuda entren.

"Porque tu puedes entrar y nosotros no Ruka" Hanabusa cuestión después de todo el era familia de Anna y tenía más derecho.

La chica lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño haciendo que Hanabusa cerrara su bocota. "Porque tú buscas problemas ahora esperen aquí. "

Y entró al lugar. Los dos chicos esperaron afuera.

* * *

Izumo se encontraba limpiando sus preciosas copas, aun el bar se encontraba cerrado. Mientras tanto mikoto se recostó en el sillón.

Pero algo cacto rápidamente la atención de Izumo una hermosa rubia de cabello largo, con hermosos ojos cafés podía tener entre 22 o 23 años. Incluso capto la atención de mikoto una mujer así nunca entraría sola a un bar y menos a este..

"Buenos días en que la puedo ayudar señorita." Izumo definitivamente solo tenía ojos para Seri, pero esta mujer era hermosa.

"Gracias" La mujer bajo la cabeza. "Estoy buscando, a la señorita Anna Kushina." Ruka sabía exactamente donde estaba Anna los nobles podían distinguirse entre ellos y distinguir a un strain pero el olor de un pura sangre en el aire, rodeaba todo el lugar, el olor era dulce y cálido.

"Anna-?" Izumo se cuestiono a si mismo porque alguien buscaría de Anna.

Mientras que Mikoto observaba y escuchaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

Anna lo supo desde que vio y olio a esas tres personas a mas de 4 kilómetros cerca ya habían llegado por ella.

Anna se vistió con su vestido de gothic-lolita color rojo con negro, pero no se coloco su sombrero.

Anna empezó a bajar las escaleras y los primero que observo fue a Ruka y como Izumo pronunciaba su nombre. Frunció el ceño.

Ruka no alcanzo a contestar cuando la vio, ahí estaba ella lo más puro entre puras sangre, la ultimaba vez que Ruka se cruzo con anna fue hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando anna tenía entr años. Su madre la había llevado para que conociera a su abuelo y ser presentada en alta sociedad, como nieta de Nagamichi Aidou.

Pero está que estaba enfrente de ella ya no era una niña inocente de hacia unos años, tenía toda la presencia y ferocidad de un pura sangre. Una presencia incluso comparable a Aidou-Sama.

Ruka recordó respirar, cuando su cerebro salió del shock llevó su mano derecha hasta su corazón haciendo una reverencia de lealtad ante Anna, llamándola "Anna-Sama"

Anna bajó para darle un gentil pero helada sonrisa, su expresión era vacia.

Anna camino hasta la barra para mirar a Izumo y luego voltear hacia mikoto como asegurándose de que encontraran a salvo "Izumo, Mikoto ella es Ruka, es estudiante de mi abuelo."

"Jmph." Mikoto frunció el ceño no se suponía que Anna tuviera un abuelo.

"Gigi-? Abuelo, a que te refieres con eso" Izumo cuestiono.

"El padre de mi madre, su nombre es Nagamichi Aidou, mi abuelo forma parte de la nobleza mundial" Anna bajo su mirada al suelo. "Yo no formo parte de la familia Aidou, pero sangre de su sangre corre en mis venas."

"Anna-sama, escúcheme por favor hemos venido a servirle por favor permítame permanecer a su lado, se lo ruego" Ruka Se inclino nuevamente, la nobleza por naturaleza como si fuera una clase de instinto animal buscaba aceptación por los sangres pura era como si un flechazo cruzara su corazón cada vez que tenían a Anna al frente, Anna no era solo una sangre pura, era lo más puro y noble que los ojos de un noble pudieran captar.

"Ruka." Anna cerró los ojos y con una gentil sonrisa "No tienes porque pedir con tanta formalidad que seas mi amiga" Anna volteo hacia mikoto y Izumo "Mi madre se casó con un hombre común y corriente pero en el encontró felicidad, mi abuelo no lo acepto desheredando incluso a mí y mi madre de su nombre." Incluso cuando Mizuchi , me usó para convertirme en el nuevo rey azul, no vino por mí. "

Izumo y Mikoto comprendieron su abuelo también la había hecho a un lado al igual que su madre.

"Mi abuelo y yo somos de los últimos puras sangres que quedan en el mundo con qué fin han venido aquí-? A ti te entiendo Ruka pero Hanabusa y Akatsuki?" Anna miró la puerta viendo como los dos hombres al igual que Ruka ofreciendo su reverencia y lealtad.

Mikoto y Izumo escuchaban atentamente después de todo se trataba de anna de quien hablaban, el ser que jamás tendría un deseo egoísta en su corazón esa definitivamente sería anna, además era parte de Homra era ahora servía al Rey Rojo.

"Su abuelo anna pidió hablar con usted, y con usted también." Volteo hacia mikoto que aun se encontraba en el sillón con una postura de león perezoso. "Souh Mikoto, Rey Rojo.."

El PDA de Izumo sonó con la llamada del segundo al mando del Rey azul Seri-chan la que solo llamaba para asuntos de total importancia.

Llamada.

"Kusanagi Izumo, necesitamos la presencia del Rey Rojo y Anna kushina en el Scepter 4, es de total importancia, Porfavor" Seri se escuchaba un tanto preocupada y un poco alterada ante la situación.

"Oi- Seri-chan le diré a mikoto" Izumo corto la llamada para escuchar las palabras que Ruka acaba de decir y ver como anna observaba a mikoto pidiendo aprobación para situarse junto a él en sillón tomando la mano de mikoto buscando un tanto de protección, aprobación y una respuesta para Ruka.

Anna observo a mikoto, pero los hábitos que había desarrollado hacía mikoto jamás desaparecerían desde que pisó el bar anna se encontraba desesperada por correr y sentarse al lado de mikoto como lo hacía habitualmente. Anna al ver que mikoto no frunció el ceño ante su mirada, corrió rápidamente pasando junto a Ruka y sentándose al lado de Mikoto y entrelazo su mano con la de mikoto.

Ruka observo un poco incrédula

"Mikoto , el Rey azul ha solicitado reunirse contigo y Anna" Izumo. "Sera acaso que tu señorita Ruka tienes algo que ver." Preguntó observando a Ruka.

La joven asintió y volteo nuevamente a ver a mikoto para fruncir su ceño como se atrevía un asqueroso humano tomar de la mano a Anna. Suspiró " Siii… vera Nagamichi Aidou, financia la mayoría de operaciones de Scepter 4 asegurando la paz de los strains que tienen bajó su cuidado"

Anna levanto su cabeza para ver a mikoto a pesar de haber crecido un poco mikoto continuaba siendo muy alto para ella incluso sentado en el sofá "Mikoto….." La voz dulce y suave de anna cortó las palabras de Ruka.

"Hmpm, Deseas ir hablar con tu abuelo y que te a acompañemos eh?" Mikoto cerró sus ojos y llevó un cigarro hasta su boca para encenderlo y fumar.

Anna miró rápidamente hacia Izumó quien recostado sobre la barra son una gran sonrisa asentía, anna volteo nuevamente hacia mikoto y asintió.

"Bien" mikoto continuo fumando su cigarro.

Ruka suspiro con paz.

Se quedo un rato hablando con Mikoto y Izumo mientras Anna desayunaba.

"Anna-sama podría hablar con usted en privado un momento?"Ruma pregunto tímidamente.

Anna asintió y la guió hasta su habitación en el segundo piso su habitación se encontraba en el medio de la de Izumo y Mikoto en los últimos años habían hecho algunas remo delaciones poniendo dos habitaciones extras.

* * *

La habitación de anna era de un bonito tono blanco pero sus cortinas color rojo intenso reñían las paredes de un color sangre. Y su cama con un bonito cobertor rojo con detalles negros.

Anna se sentó en su cama.

Mientras Ruka, admiraba la habitación.

"Es muy bonita, Anna-sama" Ruka la miró con cariño. "Te pareces mucho a Juuri cuando tenías su edad." Ruka tenía la misma edad que debería tener la madre de Anna, pero las nobles o pura sangres no avanzaba físicamente ni envejecían.

"Arigato-Ruka" Anna le indico a Ruka sentarse en su cama al lado de ella.

Ruka al estar cerca de Anna recorto su cabeza y empezó a llorar, cuanta nostalgia sentía por anna sufriendo desde muy pequeña sí que había sido desafortunada.

"Anna-sama cuanto lo siento, si hubiera sabiendo dónde estabas, yo…" Ruka derramaba lágrimas. Anna deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Ruka secando sus lagrimas y con la otro tocaba su cabello con cariño, cuanto anna podía leerlo en los ojos de Ruka cuanto la amaba.

"Anna-sama" Ruka tomó las menos de anna, "La eh querido desde el instante en que nació, como siento lo que paso con sus padre con su tía, Anna sama cuánto dolor ha pasado."

"Ruka detente" Anna entrecerró sus ojos con ternura, "Yo soy muy feliz, eh aprendido mucho, aquí y quiero permanecer cerca de Mikoto y los demás en Homra."

"Anna-sama" Ruka besó sus manos con cariño u devoción "usted es tan amable, con los humanos se parece mucho a su madre."

"Anna-sama me permitiría? Revisar el avance de crecimiento en su cuerpo…." Ruka era no solo una estudiante de Aidou también era uno de los prodigios médicos en el mundo pero solo trabajaba para la nobleza, un cuerpo noble funcionaba diferente, en el crecimiento a diferencia de un humano o strains que era totalmente igual.

Ruka comenzó revisando las extremidades de anna, las extremidades de anna crecían con normalidad en un par de años conseguiría llegar a la edad adulta para mantenerse ahí y envejecer con lentitud.

Al llegar a revisar su vista, Ruka ya era consciente del daltonismo de Anna, era toda una rareza al igual que su albinismo y sus ojos color carmesí, anna era entre nobles y pura sangre lo más alto de la cadena junto con su abuelo. Ruka comenzó a examinar su vista que aparentemente funcionaba con normalidad, ahora revisaría su boca.

Anna abrió su boca dejo ver unos pequeños colmillos. "Anna-sama, sus colmillos han salido, pero se esconderán una vez su sed sea saciada." Ruka buscó entre sus cosas. Un frasco de pastillas BL-XXV6 Epidole. "Anna sama, las épocas han cambiado en colaboración con su padre biológico y abuelo, y su medio hermano Hanabusa hemos creado estas pastilla se disuelven en agua no tienen un sabor muy agradable pero curara su sed temporalmente." Anna observo y asintió.

"Ruka, que pasaría si toco sangre humana?." Anna cuestiono.

"Ah-? Bueno, nada el humano solo quedara con una fea cicatriz por unos días, pero la sangre humana no saciaría su sed, a menos que sea la persona que amas, morder a un noble no es mejor que aun humano, pero sino es la persona que amas, la sangre cobrara un sabor a ceniza en tu boca y tu ansias empeorarían." Ruka la observo con tristeza, desde que puso un pie en homra lo supo el lugar especial mente el Souh Mikoto su piel estaba impregnada al olor de Anna, "Anna – sama, usted parece interesada particularmente en él, Rey Rojo."

Anna observo por la ventana de usted habitación el tiempo había transcurrido rápido empezaba a salir la luz de luna. Anna tenía la misma mirada fría de su padre biológico sin expresión, pero se había suavizado en su estancia en homra de eso no había duda.

"Si, tienes razón lo estoy." Anna no volteó a mirar a Ruka con esas últimas palabras Ruka, salió de la habitación hacia el piso de abajo.

* * *

Ruka encontró a Akatsuki y Hanabusa jugando y parloteando con algunos miembros de homra.

Ruka frunció el ceño definitivamente no se encontraban ahí para eso, suspiro y relajo su mirada y corazón, ellos están ahí por anna sama y si eso incluía forjar amistades o vínculos con humanos eso se haría.

Ruka se unió a Akatsuki en la barra para beber un tragó y hablar con Izumo.

Fujishima y Eric cruzaban la puerta. Pero Eric se detuvo justo cuando diviso a esas tres personas. Y corrió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Hanabusa "Oh- Un strain."

Esto si era del interés de mikoto como sabía que Eric era un strain que al igual que neko cambiaba de forma transformándose en un perro.

"Oi-Los conoces-?" Mikoto pregunto a Eric.

Eric bajo la cabeza negó llevando sus manos a los bolsillos, "Pero son nobles."

Mikoto Frunció el ceño había algo que no le decía.. y ya le estaba molestando.

"Eh, Ruka-chan puedes decirnos que son los nobles.." Izumo cuestiono al ver el rostro frustrado de Mikoto que no tardaría mucho en explotar era parecido a una bomba con mecha corta.

Ruka Tomó un sorbo de vino mientras que Hanabusa volvía su atención al juego de mesa que jugaba con Yata-chan.

Ruka comenzó hablar "Verás, se cree que los strains son reyes fallidos elegidos por el Stale con poderes inimaginables y poderes especiales derivados de un rey, pero los noble somos el producto de lo que debería ser un dios creado por el stale se hereda atreves de la familia, pero un pura sangre, el ser más puro y noble que hay en sus corazones solo hay hielo palpitante."

Yata "No hay mucha diferencia entre ustedes y los strains?"

Ruka suspiro "Ojala fuera así de simple" Causando un rubor en las mejillas de Yata.

"Un monstruo sediento de sed, vive en nosotros, vampiro….." Ruka bajó la mirada llevándose. La intriga de todos los demás, y un rostro de temor en eric.

* * *

Hola pude que haya usado a Vampire Knight mas de lo que creí y empareje alguna chica de vampire Knight con alguien de scepter 4 no se tipo maria kurenai que la amo como con andy Domyoji o no lo se aun si tiene alguna idea o incluso sugerencia de oc dejemelo en un valioso comentario y tambien si les gusto ojala comenten.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vampiro, pfffff eso son cuentos que le dicen a los niños para dormir, o en las malas películas de terror." Yata con una carcajada. Eric dio un pasó hacía atrás de manera asustada, al ver como Hanabusa detuvo su ficha en el juego mirando con ira a yata.

Los ojos de Hanabusa cobraron un tono rojo sangre, "Oi-Yata chan me había caído bien hasta hace un momento." Hanabusa mostraba sus feroces ojos teñidos con la sed y deseo de una muerte dolorosa por haber hecho tal burla.

Anna antes de esa acción se encontraba, escuchando desde arriba las habilidades mentales de anna permitían no ser localizada por otra persona."Aidou" desde el pie de la escalera anna lo llamó.

La mirada de Hanabusa Aidou al ver a media hermana, cambio. Hanabusa miro con vergüenza a Yata "lo siento."

Anna suspiró.

"Los nobles y pura sangre no son cuentos de niños, Yata-chan" Eric desde la entrada de la puerta, "Su deber es cuidar a cada strain elegido por stale, por eso se encuentran en este mundo eternamente, y cada mil años se les que nazca un nuevo noble. Son una cantidad reducida pero temible." Eric no quería voltear ni a ver hacia Ruka o Akatsuki, pero anna desde que piso homra lo supo pero guardo el secreto por respeto hacía anna.

"Anna-sama" Ruka la llamó, para que comiera la comida que izumo acaba de preparar.

Ruka miro a yata chan causando un nuevo rubor."La diferencia entre strain y nosotros son algunas, Belleza intemporal, alcanzamos el cuerpo adulto a los 16 años, aparentando entre 20 o 22 años envejecemos después de varios milenios o años, viviremos para siempre a menos que…." Ruka no termino esa oración ya que era mejor no revelar esa información a humanos, prosiguió contando otras cosas. "Beberemos sangre, pero solo de un ser amado que nos mantendrá vivo."

"Sangre-?" Izumo con su rostro algo pálido.

Ruka asintió con la cabeza "Pero solo de la persona que amas de lo contrario la sed será insaciable." Ruka tomo un sorbo de la su vino. Mientras Akatsuki suspiro.

"Pero no importa, la sed solo se hará presente hasta que se pruebe la sangre del ser que amas" Akatsuki, "De lo contrario continuaras vagando solo por los miles de años pobre y amargado, así como Hanabusa"

Hanabusa haciendo un gesto gracioso "Urusei, Urusei Akatsuki." Moviendo sus brazos como un niño que hace pucheros porque es molestado por su hermano grande.

"Anna tu eres un noble también." Cuestiono kamamoto.

Anna negó con su cabeza llevándose una cucharada de fresas a la boca como postre.

Kamamoto suspiró, feliz.

Ruka "Por supuesto que no, Anna es un purasangre."

Izumo coloco una cara palida.

Mientras que yata escupía el refresco que se tomaba.

Mikoto frunció el ceño, su anna no era un monstruo.

Ruka miró a anna aparentemente no había dicho nada.

Hanabusa miró como Souh frunció el ceño, "Bueno es hora de ir a estudiar, Ruka Akatsuki"

Akatsuki se levantó y marchó.

Ruka miró a Izumo, y le entregó un papel con su número, "Si necesitaran ayuda con anna, pueden buscarme su cuerpo es diferente a un strain o humano, y necesitaran ayuda" Ruka sonrío gentilmente, retirándose de la escena.

"Ruka, crees que ha sido buena idea, dejar a anna junto con ese montón de barbaros?."Preguntó Hanabusa.

Ruka "Está justo en el lugar, a donde pertenece." Ruka mi observó el cielo estrellado que se hacía presente.

Caminando junto Akatsuki quien tomaba de su mano, Anna no tendría tanta suerte como Ruka, Anna se había enamorado de un humano y eso no conduciría a nada bueno.

De regreso al bar de homra.

"Anna, porque no dijiste nada?" Izumo cuestionó, estaba un poco molesto anna había ocultado algo importante.

Anna bajó la mirada y llevó sus manos a su regazo en son de nerviosismo. "Tenía que proteger a Honami" Anna cerró sus ojos, "Si mi abuelo se enterase de que ella era la que se encargaba de mi la hubiera matado por odio a mi padre." Anna abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo "Además, ustedes hubieran cambiado conmigo, pensado que yo era un monstruo que les robaría la sangre mientras duerme." Anna sabía que no la verían de la misma forma demás un vampiro solo buscaría la sangre de la persona que ama, aun que anna ya sabía a quién amaba.

Izumo lo comprendió en ese momento, anna hacía todo lo posible por mantener a salvó a Honami y en camino su miedo le ganó.

Mikoto colocó su manó en la cabeza de anna con cariño como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña, y se dirigió a subir las escaleras del bar, dejando atrás a una Anna confundida.

Izumo se acercó con cariño a Anna. "Nosotros no pensamos que eres un monstruo anna, has sido muy valiente y buena" Izumo la abrazó y comenzó a secar las lagrimas del rostro de anna, ninguno de ellos se encontraba molesto con Anna. "Siempre serás parte de Homra, somos tu familia anna."

Todos los miembros de Homra asintieron con la cabeza regalándole una dulce sonrisa con cariño y amor. Pues anna era un ser tan puro que jamás tendría deseos egoístas en su corazón, ellos la amarían y cuidarían siempre después de todo ella era su pequeña princesa.

Ella no era un monstruo era Anna kushina, Princesa de homra.

Al subir las escaleras anna diviso la figura de mikoto recostado perezosamente en cama.

"Mikoto." La suave y frágil voz de Anna lo llamó pero este continúo sin voltear a mirarla.

La niña se acercó sentándose junto a él en la cama. A pesar de que este no le prestara atención.

"Mikoto, estás molestó-?" La niña bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Mikoto volteó hacía anna, llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, por supuesto no lo estaba, anna había hecho todo con el fin de proteger a Honami, pero eso no implicaba que le no le molestara un poco que ella tuviera un secreto así, a pesar de su conexión él no sabía muchas cosas de Anna, pero ella, ella lo sabía todo de él desde que se conectaron han sido inseparables y mikoto siempre lo ha sabído.

"Anna, porque no dijiste nada mocosa-?" Mikoto le cuestiono mientras la recostaba sobre su pecho. "Nunca me has mentido." Anna sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco ante esas palabras ella nunca le mentía a mikoto.

"Tenía miedo de que ya no quisieras que estuviera en homra debido a mi origen, pensé que creerías que yo….." Anna no logró terminar la frase cuando mikoto, la abrazo con ambos brazos haciéndola sentir, mejor.

"Anna recuerda cuando pregunte, como lucía yo, como me veía para ti." Mikoto le respondió con esto haciendo que el recuerdo de anna apareciera.

**** Flashback***

Una tarde en el bar de Homra mientras mikoto estaba recostado en el sillón de homra, anna jugaba sobre la mesa con sus mármoles rojos.

Mikoto se cuestionaba constante mente como era que una niña tan pequeña no sintiera miedo ante él, ella siempre lucía como un pequeño gatito inocente que regalaba amor a quienes la rodeasen, pero cada vez que el la miraba él lo sabía anna era un ser puro e inocente que no veía maldad en el, incluso se atrevía a llamarlo hermoso.

" Oi Anna, como luzco yo para ti?" Mikoto cuestiono mientras observaba a niña jugar con sus marmoles. Mikoto mantenía una mirada triste e interrogante como era que una niña mirase algo hermoso, en una persona como él.

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa y detuvo su juego "Eres como una Flama." Anna le regalo una cálida sonrisa de esas que solo mostraba para mikoto. "Una gran y hermosa flama color roja." La niña sonrojo sus mejillas ante eso último que dijo. "El más hermoso rojo del mundo."

***Fin del Flashback****

Anna recordó eso sonriendo, escondió el rostro en el pecho de mikoto.

"Anna" la voz de mikoto la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, "No quiero que me mientas, ni ocultes nada nunca más." Anna levanto su cuerpo buscando la mirada de mikoto.

Pero esta vez ella tomó el rostro de mikoto entre sus pequeñas manos. Anna no le ocultaría nada a mikoto nunca más y se encargaría de eso ahora mismo.

Al mikoto encontrarse con los ojos color carmesí de anna pudo verlo, recuerdos del pasado de anna, todo lo que ella sentía y vio a lo largo de su vida estaba pasando a través de sus ojos en solo segundos, sus padres, su abuelo, los estudiantes de su abuelo, los más profundos secretos sentimientos que guardaba, dolor, tristeza, alegría, amor….. Todo lo pudo ver. Ahora él sabía todo de ella, al igual que ella sabía todo de él. Mikoto abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Anna le había permitido saber todo de ella.

"Anna…" mikoto la abrazo, anna no era un ser egoísta todo sus sentimientos eran puros y nobles. El la protegería de todo, el sabía todo acerca de ella, desde los recuerdos que tenía de su madre, hasta su padre, su abuelo todo lo que anna supiese mikoto ahora también lo sabía.

"Nunca mentiré mikoto." Anna se recostó plácidamente, dejándose envolver por la calidez del rojo de mikoto. Su Rey tenía un hermoso rojo, el más hermoso del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó para encontrarse al lado de mikoto.

Este la observaba con cariño, "Estás creciendo rápido mocosa" mikto le regalo una media sonrisa con su labio.

Anna se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero era cierto ella estaba creciendo con rapidez, pronto sus vestidos ya no le quedaría y mikoto era consciente de eso al entrar en la mente de anna lo vio, todos los cambios que anna pronto tendrías, o al menos los que su madre y Ruka había dicho que ella tendría.

Vio diversos recuerdos de Anna y el de su madre diciéndole que pasarían diversos cambios y el porqué.

*** flashback ****  
Una hermosa mujer de cabellera de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos color cafés, se encontraba jugando con su hija pequeña a tomar el té. AJuuri o Juuri Kushina era una de las mujeres más hermosas a pesar de que ya no era una pura sangre, el día en que su padre se entero de que ella se casaría con un humano lo desaprobó pero su amorosa madre la abuela de anna decidió regalarle con su muerte la vida humana.

"Anna quieres uno o dos cucharadas de azúcar" pregunto la mujer con hermosa mirada cálida.

"Con una mamá" la joven niña de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos rojos era todo un encanta.

"Te pareces mucho a tu papa, Anna" la mujer que jugaba con la niña la miró con nostalgia.

Él padre biológico de anna era un sangre pura, eso la convertía a ella en uno y a pesar de que su padre biológico murió y que eso no era muy frecuente, los vampiros también podían morir a pesar de su inmortalidad de tiempo, los nobles y sangre puras morirían si era tocados por una arma especial de BloodyRose que se encontraba forjada por acero especial, eran difíciles de conseguir y muy pocos conocerían ese secreto.

Y a pesar de ser una comunidad reducida. Los sangres pura era una rareza había menos de 5 en el mundo y anna era uno de esos 5 junto con su abuelo. Eran vampiros entre vampiros.  
Anna tenía los bellos ojos color rojo y cabello blanco de su padre biológico era claramente albina, Pero Juuri Kushina nunca logró amar al padre biológico y a pesar de que este muriese al salvar su vida y la de anna antes de que naciese, Nagamichi Aidou desaprobaba totalmente la relación de su hija con un humano común y corriente.  
La madre de Anna se encontraba cerca del 4 mes de embarazo cuando decidió casarse con él padre adoptivo de Anna Tetsuya Kushina quien la crío y amo a Anna como a su propia hija, la madre de anna al fin encontró el amor a pesar de que su padre no lo aprobara.

La niña Parpadeó un par de veces ante las palabras de su madre.

"Mama, como fue que lograste transformarte en un humano normal-?." La niña la miró con ojitos de estrella brillantes suplicando una respuesta.

La madre sonrió con ternura ante esto."Tu abuela Juuri decidió regalarme una vida como humana sacrificando su vía, solo un pura sangre pude transformar a otro en humano, pero deberá dar su vida." La madre de Ayuri a pesar de que su esposo odiase al humano, no permitiría que su hija viviese la tristeza de perder a un ser amado así que le regalo a su vida una vida mortal y humana para que viviese el verdadero amor, sin ser manchado por sangre.

La niña bajó la cabeza con tristeza, y observó sus manos ella no era como su madre, tenía un monstruo que despertaría en cuanto probara el olor y sabor a sangre en su boca.

"Yo, soy un monstruo-?" La niña cerró sus manos en puños. Una tristeza invadía su corazón.

Su hermosa madre negó con la cabeza "Sufrirás muchos cambios cuando crezcas, pero jamás serás un monstruo Anna."

La madre de anna hizo un gesto de cariño con su rostro. "Anna eres un ser especial, lo diferente no es malo ni peligroso, cuando encuentres a esa persona que amas no lo lastimarás, porque te ayudara a desvanecer esa tristeza que invade tu corazón." La madre de anna llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de la niña rozando suavemente su rostro con cariño reconfortándola de manera dulce y gentil.

Fin flashback

Mikoto fue sacó del recuerdo, cuando Anna preguntó si irían a ver a su abuelo.

Mikoto se levantó era hora de ir al SCEPTER 4 y enfrentar a ese hombre para que supiese que anna era suya y no la alejaría jamás de él.


	5. Chapter 5

SCEPTER 4

Al llegar a la entrada mikoto aun sostenía la mano de anna-chan como era normal entre ellos, ella siempre buscaba la calidez de sus manos al caminar justo como lo hacía con tatara cuando se encontraba vivo.

Izumo. "Guten Morgen, Seri-chan" Con una sonrisa picara.

Seri- Suspiró. Mientras Munakata acomodaba sus lentes.

"Rey Rojo Souh Mikoto" Munakata como era de costumbre envió una mirada afilada. Su amistad se basaba en la enemistad. "Y por supuesto Kushina Anna pueden seguirme tu abuelo se encuentra a dentro." Reisi dio la espalda guiándolos atreves del Scepter 4.

Anna se aferro aun más a mikoto al entrar a Scepter 4, Mikoto podía sentir ligeras vibraciones provenientes de Anna ella se encontraba asustada.

Al entrar a la Oficina principal de Scepter 4

Anna lo diviso y soltando la mano de mikoto avanzo hasta delante de él e incluso de Reisi entrando primero a la habitación. Ahí se encontraba el Nagamichi Aidou, con su traje bien sus penetrantes ojos color azul, y sus facciones regidas y sin expresión.

Pero al ver a Anna las facciones dew Aidou-sama se suavizaron después de todo era su nieta, Aidou se encontraba sentando eni la silla de Reisi Munakata.

"Anna, acércate" Aidou-sempai la llamó, y sin pensarlo dos veces la niña lo hizo, se acerco hasta estar frente suyo. Aidou coloco su mano en la mejilla de Anna.

"Te pareces a tu madre, pero tienes el físico de tu padre, Anna." Aidou suspiro, "Siento todo lo que te han hecho pasar, pero parece que te han cuidado bien, cierto?" Aidou cuestiono su nieta no dejaría homra eso era seguro.

Anna asintió con la cabeza volviendo su mirada hacia Mikoto e Izumo.

"Les agradezco, todo lo que han hecho no tengo como pagarlo." Aidou acaricio el cabello de anna, ganando el ceño fruncido del Rey Rojo. "Sé que no vendrás conmigo, pero tengo una petición para ti, Anna que tal vez tu rey te permita cumplir."

Mikoto levanto una ceja.

"A petición de Reisi Munakata mis estudiantes comenzaran a estudiar cerca del Scepter4 llevando clases cerca de Blue High School con fines de proteger a los estudiantes strains y formar lazos entre strains, nobles y humanos. Como beneficio el Rey Azul accedió a proteger a todos los nobles, formando una alianza con Homra, acerca de su territorio." Rey azul asintió ante estas palabras. "Estudiar, sería mi deseo para ti, además cuando tus instintos despierten y comiencen a doler, me temó que homra no tiene recursos para hacerse cargo de ti. Ruka se haría cargo de ti en los dormitorios Luna que se encuentran cerca del territorio del Rey Rojo y de Scepter 4 para protección." Nagamichi sonrío con melancolía "Además Daikaku Kokujoji Rey dorado ha desaparecido, una tregua entre el clan Rojo y Azul serían lo obvio tienen el deber de proteger a las personas y supongo que el Rey Plateado no tardara en reaparecer y unirse a la tregua en busca de detener los recientes ataques de Jungle El rey verde Nagare Hisui así que esta tregua nos vendrá bien a todos, será un beneficio y Anna será parte clave fortaleciendo lazos entre clanes." Nagamichi llego sus manos hasta su boca en manera pensativa. La situación del rey dorado definitivamente no era una favorecedora.

Izumo frunció el ceño mikoto lo iba despedazar por ese comentario, normalmente mikoto era una bomba con mecha corta que pronto explotaría, pero esta ocasión es diferente. Mikoto asintió. Llevándose la sorpresa de Izumo.

Mikoto estaba accediendo con el fin de ayudar a Anna, homra no tenía todo lo necesario como para ayudarla cuando empezara a crecer, al menos en cuanto a cosas de chicha se tratase.

Al igual que Souh Mikoto, Munakata Reisi asintió aceptado la tregua entre reyes por ahora sería sin duda lo más conveniente, Jungle tenía a su beneficio que nadie conocía la identidad de sus miembros excepto los altos rangos, se estaban convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza tanto como para Mikoto como para Munakata. Debía detenerlos cuanto antes.

"Anna, se te permitirá dormir y quedarte en Homra, pero deberás quedarte en los dormitorios Luna durante los días de clase, así los demás estudiantes se sentirán reconfortados al ver que uno Sangre pura esta junto a ellos les dará seguridad, y los strains no los verán como amenaza así podrán socializar más fácilmente con nobles e incluso humanos que van a la escuela." Munakata Dijo mientras miraba a Mikoto y este le fruncía el ceño, se aprovechaba de molestarlo a la más mínima oportunidad. Estaba tocando un punto débil de Mikoto Souh.

Aidou suspiro cansadamente volteando a ver a Anna. "Cometí un error hace mucho tiempo con tu mama, y tu padre adoptivo, no quiero cometer otro, por eso quiero que seas tú la guía de otros nobles para que lazos entre humanos y strains se forjen." Anna al mirar los ojos de su abuelo lo supo el estaba siendo sincero, nada podía ocultarse.

Anna volteo a ver hacía mikoto no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar lejos de mikoto.

Anna corrió hasta ubicarse a un lado de mikoto tomando su mano como si buscara una respuesta o protección.

Mikoto sabía por todos los recuerdos de anna, que habría momentos donde necesitarían ayuda de otros clanes las riñas entre ellos eran sumamente placenteras sobretodo las batallas entre el clan Rojo y Azul las confrontaciones entre ellos definitivamente eran las mejores, pero anna necesitaría protección y no solo eso también ayuda femenina que Ruka podría brindarle. Una alianza en este punto era realmente necesaria.

"Está bien." Mikoto dijo entre dientes no es que le agradara mucho la idea de que anna estuviera lejos unos días pero sería lo mejor por lo menos hasta que terminase de crecer.

"Anna es tu Clashman, eso no lo puedo cambiar, Anna deberá estar a tu lado." Aidou-sama se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras que Anna aun miraba confundida a mikoto, en lo más profundo de su corazón esperaba que mikoto se negase a dejarla ir, pero él no lo haría y la conocía bien y sabía que anna tendría necesidades que Homra no podía cubrir medicamente hablando no por dinero si no por falta de conocimiento que en la escuela Ruka le proporcionaría.

Reisi Munkata se acomodo sus lentes."Pueden seguirme" Lo siguieron hasta el límite del Scepter 4 cerca de Homra y de los dormitorios del Scepter 4 un dormitorio inmenso acaba de ser construido con la insignia de una luna. El dormitorio luna se encontraba sumamente cerca de homra y de la vigilancia de Scepter 4 sin mencionar que estaba junto a la escuela de la localidad ya que no todos optaban por ir a la escuela en la isla.

"Tus clases serán nocturnas, ya que hasta donde se los nobles nunca se levantan temprano mientras hay luz de sol" Reisi anuncio. Reisi se retiro dejando a mikoto con Anna, Izumo y Seri-chan.

"Oi- Mikoto estás seguro de esto? Izumo cuestiono.

Mikoto solo giró su cabeza, dándola la espalda mientras caminaba junto con anna tomados de la mano, anna si había empezado a crecer rápidamente tal vez está si fuera la mejor opción.

Seri chan observó como el segundo al mando se encontraba un poco preocupado. "Puedes ver el lado positivo, somos casi un mismo sceptor 4 junto con el Rey Plateado cubrimos y protegemos a las personas, además podrán visitar a Anna-chan en los dormitorios todas las veces que quieran, podrán verla fines de semana y vacaciones, ella necesita educación y en un par de años ya no tendrá que ir más ya que se graduara."

Izumó sonrió con un poco de tristeza era cierto, anna no se iría mucho tiempo pero sería por su bienestar.

"Oi-serichan podrás venir al bar más a menudo." Dijo Izumo.

Seri Awashima suspiro "No me gustan los hombres frívolos." Dijo dándosela vuelta y regresando a Scepter 4

Izumo tocó su pecho con la mano "Ahggg- Que mujer más fría tiene corazón de hielo." Pero debía admitir que ver a seri más seguido no le molestaba, ahora no tendrían por qué pelear tenían un alianza.

De regreso en Homra.

"Nanda-? Una alianza con los azules de ninguna manera" Yata.

"No veo el porqué aliarnos con ellos" Chitose.

"Con el Rey plata es entendible, pero los azules?"Bando

Izumo suspiro en cansancio. "Sera por el bien estar la ciudad tenemos mismos fines, además así protegeremos a Anna, a civiles y strains por igual." Izumo dijo con una sonrisa "Además anna necesita estudiar" mientras acariciaba la cabeza de anna mantenía una pose de total vergüenza sentada en una de las sillas en la barra del bar.

Todos entendían eso, pero las peleas entre el clan Rojo y Azul resultaban tan agrades que ya no tenerlas sería distinto, pero mikoto tampoco se encontraba en una posición en la que su Espada democles estuviera sana necesitaba descansar por un tiempo, para recobrar el equilibrio la pregunta era si el lograría encontrar equilibrio sin Anna cerca.

Apenas eran las medio día y anna ya se sentía cansada, mientras todos discutían el unirse al Scepter 4, Anna observaba como Mikoto fruncía el ceño por el alboroto, anna se acerco hasta él en el sofá para recostarse su cabeza en su regazo, anna tenía sueño, desde hacía unos meses para acá anna dormía más durante el día que en la noche. Ahora conocían en motivo del porqué.

Mikoto observó como anna quedó profundamente dormida sobre una de sus piernas.

Era una hermosa damita, era lo más hermoso que mikoto jamás había tenido.

En el Scepter 4

Mientras todos realizaban sus tareas, algunas personas habían llegado a inscribirse a la escuela. Que Reisi Munakata con Nagamichi Aidou estaban preparando.

"AHHH- Habido mucho movimiento desde que han venido estudiantes a inscribirse." Hidaka Akira camino los establos junto con la división especial de scepter 4.

"Yo pienso que han estado bien, han venido mujeres muy hermosas." Andy Doumyouji.

Mirada de seriedad por parte de Kamo Ryuho.

Pero justo cuando entraban en el establo 3 Damas se encontraban alimentando a Pasta de Judías blancas con Tofu mejor conocido como el caballo Babashi.

Las tres mujeres de apariencia angelical capto la atención del escuadrón, una de ella era Ruka, Rima de cabello color cobre atado en dos bonitas coletas y ojos color purpura oscuro y Maria Kurenai una bajita pero no menos hermosa de cabello color lila grisáceo con bonitos y grandes ojos del mismo juego.

Maria Kurenai movió su cabeza a un lado en forma inocente pero algo curiosa.

Ruka sabía que Aidou sama no estaría muy contento si supiera donde se encontraban ellas, así que suspiro con pesadez "Tiempo de irnos." Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto con Rima paso al lado de los miembros de scepter 4 sin voltear ni a míralos, pero maría ellos habían captado su atención eso era lo más cerca se había encontrado de humanos, así que al pasar junto a ellos uno en especial ganó su atención por actitud infantil y algo lenta.

María compartió un momento de Andy dejando a los estudiantes un poco anonadados por su acción pero rápidamente maria volvió saltaría junto a Ruka y Rima.

Anna despertó para encontrarse en su habitación, recordaba que había estado durmiendo en el sofá junto a mikoto.

Pero junto a ella se encontraba una caja blanca decorada con un bonito lazo color rojo. Parpadeo varias veces antes de abrirla.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un bonito uniforme blanco con un lazo rojo en el cuello y una nota. "Lo necesitaras en la escuela. Hanabusa." Abrió los ojos con sorpresa si anna amaba una persona en este mundo uno de ellos sería su primo Hanabusa con el que se encontraba conectada desde el día que nació. Aidou Hanabusa con sus ojos color azul y cabello color oro resultaba un sueño para todas las damas. Anna solía compartir mucho tiempo de su infancia junto a él, no era solo su primo podría decirse que era su mejor amigo y el día que sus padre murieron anna perdió todo contacto con él.

Pero como eso había acabo en su habitación. Justo en ese momento la brisa del viento choco contra su espalda así que había entrado por ahí. Anna sonrió con ternura y miró el regalo con añoranza como extrañaba a su primo pero ella sabría que pronto lo vería.

Anna decidió que era la hora de bajar para cenar algo y luego dormir pero reunirse a dormir con Mikoto.

Durante la cena se sentía una atmosfera esplendida de que todo resultaría bien anna entraría a estudiar en unos días pero debido a la cercanía de la escuela podría regresa a dormir a Homra, su abuelo pidió que ella permaneciera los días de escuela en el dormitorio luna, pero le concedió a Anna su deseo de volver a homra después de todo era su hogar, así que algún miembro de homra recogería su princesa e iría dejarla debido a que sus clases eran nocturnas su duración no era demasiada entraría al atardecer para salir a las 7 pm. Las clase nocturna cumplía función de formar lazo y socializar con humanos, debido a lo llamativo de los estudiantes nocturnos preferirían aun no juntar las dos lecciones, los vampiros con su belleza atemporal era algo que las adolecentes hormonales no manejarían bien según el criterio de munakata.

* * *

Hola ahí alguien aqui leyendo ? u.u para que dejen un comentario y opiniones y así.


	6. Chapter 6

Al despertar la mañana siguiente Mikoto Souh no se encontraba al lado de anna, esto si era raro normalmente aun que se retirase ella lo notaba y lo llamaba entre dormida y despierta pero en esta ocasión él no estaba a su lado. Anna supuso que mikoto debió haber salió a realizar un trabajo con los chicos de homra. Eran cerca de la 9 p.m. Anna ya no solía dormir mucho durante el día pero en ocasiones se levantaba muy tarde junto a mikoto, normalmente un vampiro dormiría durante las horas de la mañana y en las tardes o noches despertarían pero debido a que ella había vivido varios años de esta manera prefería dormir durante la noche. Además después de todos sus instintos aún se encontraban dormidos.

Anna era muy joven como para que su cuerpo reaccionara sexualmente y con sed hacia el cuerpo de alguien, pero anna debía admitir que ella sin duda tenía o mejor dicho tiene un lazo especial con Mikoto.

Y nadie podría cambiar eso.

Anna se encontraba en la ducha cuando lo sintió y la pudo oler ella se encontraba ahí. Anna salió rápidamente vistiéndose para bajar lo más rápido que pudiese.

Cuando llego al final de las escales y entro al bar de homra ahí estaba ella. Anna sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco ahí estaba su tía honami sentada en homra, ella no podría recordar nunca nada acerca de Anna, pero obvio podría recordar a sus queridos estudiantes en especial a Mikoto Souh pareciese que tuvieran una clase de lazo en especial. Anna jamás odiaría a su tía Honami pero debía admitir que cuando la veía y sentía tan cerca de mikoto sentía como su corazón fuese estrujado y aplastado, como su estomago se revolvía al verlo cerca de ella esa sensación de desagrado que solo se presentaba en estas ocasiones.

Honami sonrió con amabilidad. "Souh-kun tu hermana a crecido mucho" Mikoto frunció el ceño anna normalmente siempre se molestaba con él e Izumo cuando Honami venía de visita y estos no le avisaban nada en absoluto pero también era muy difícil predecir a la mujer que aparecía de la nada siempre.

Sobre todo Anna se molestaba con mikoto, la última vez que su vino de visita anna permaneció encerrada negándose a salir e incluso no quiso dormir con mikoto durante días, cosa que no ponía a mikoto de buen humor normalmente le molestaba cuando la pequeña niña se sentía incomoda o nerviosa por alguna situación.

Anna torció la boca en una sonrisa, cuando dirigió su atención a Izumo con un rostro inexpresivo. "Izumo, puedes prestarme tu PDA."

Izumo movió la cabeza hacia un lado ella nunca pedía utilizar su PDA a menos que estuviesen lejos de casa y quisiera llamar a mikoto. Izumo se sorprendió también del hecho que anna no corriera a su habitación como normalmente hacía cuando Honami estaba cerca, tampoco es que la maestra viniera muy seguido desde que anna se encontraba en homra solo había venido dos veces. Izumo sacó de su bolsillo el PDA color rojo, para luego voltear anonadado hacia mikoto.

Quien también se encontraba confundido.

Anna se dirigió con el PDA hacia el pasillo de homra.

No era que no le molestara que honami estuviera aquí, sentía que su corazón explotaría y sus ojos con ganas de llorar. Pero en estas ocasiones solo podía realizar una cosa.

"Izumo" La voz de Ruka apareció.

"Ruka, soy anna bueno yo llamaba…. Verás es que.. yo" Anna no podía terminar de formular una pregunta claramente.

"Quieres que te haga una visita hoy, anna-chan podemos salir solo tú y yo" Ruka con una dulce sonrisa anna solía parecerse mucho a su mamá.

"Ruka, Hanabusa está contigo-?" Anna pregunto tímidamente.

"Ah el torpe, salió pero puedo traerte a los dormitorios Luna así podrás conocer el lugar y algunos de los estudiantes antes de iniciar clases aquí. Además Hanabusa se encuentra allí ahora mismo."

"Si eso estaría bien" Anna dio una pequeña sonrisa al PDA, tal vez le entristecía tener cerca a Honami no solo por ser su tía, y que ella no la recordase también le dolía la cercanía de esta con Mikoto.

Anna cortó la llamada y se acerco hacia Izumo para devolverle el PDA.

"Anna necesitas algo, llamaste a Ruka?" Izumo pregunto un tanto confundido era la primera vez que anna parecía no molesta porque su tía estuviese cerca.

Anna asintió "Necesito salir con Ruka, me llevara a ver mi dormitorio y comprar algunas cosas que necesite para él."

La niña sin mirar a Mikoto o Honami subió las escaleras en espera a que llegara la amiga de su madre, Ruka resultaba dulce y reconfortante se empezaba a convertir en alguien especial para anna no solo por ser una vieja amiga de su mama si no suya también.

Al cabo de unos minutos anna escucho el ruido de unos tacones que se hacían presente abajo, debía ser ella.

Al bajar una bonita rubia la esperaba anna tomo su abrigo rojo para salir. Al verla se situó junto Ruka tomando su mano, las manos de anna eran pequeñas y suaves.

"Prometo traerla pronto." Ruka sonrió a Izumo, Ruka empezaba a salir mucho con Anna y no la culpaba anna era un pequeña niña en algún momento necesitaría compañía femenina y Ruka era la adulta perfecta para guiarla.

Anna se despidió con una sonrisa de Izumo, pero a Mikoto ni lo volteo a ver.

Mikoto frunció el ceño ella no solía ignorarlo, pero cuando honami se acercaba a él. Anna cambiaba su postura y a todo lo que se refería a él.

Honami se retiró temprano de Homra con un No de respuesta a su salida, propuesta que a Mikoto no le interesó mucho.

Izumo se encontraba acomodando algunas nuevas botellas en el bar, y Mikoto bebiendo un trago en la barra, Mikoto no solía beber tan temprano a menos que estuviese estresado por alguna situación y en este caso la situación era Anna.

Anna siempre comenzaba a ignorar a Mikoto cuando alguna mujer se le acercaba no era que tuviera muchas amigas a decir verdad la única que podría ser su amiga era Honami, mikoto no era precisamente un caballero la verdad Mikoto resultaba grosero y hostil con sus propios amigos varones que incluso le causaba mikoto a sus amigos cercanos la única persona que nunca mostro miedo al estar cerca suyo ha sido esa pequeña niña con rostro de muñeca y cabello blanco.

"Oi-Mikoto, se te ve estresado" Izumo comento.

"Jmph.?"Mikoto se limitó hacer un sonido característico, el no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero Anna no se encontraba en casa y sabía que ahora ella lo ignoraría por haberlo visto hablar con Honami. Anna siempre actuaba de esa manera cuando estaba molesta incluso se negaba a dormir con él en ciertas ocasiones, cosa que lo hacía enojar aun más ya que siempre se le dificultaba dormir cuando Anna se encontraba lejos de él.

"Anna, no ha salido corriendo al ver a Honami, eso debe ser bueno?" Izumo.

"Tampoco se ha despedido al irse." Mikoto dijo fríamente.

"Ahhhh- con que era eso lo que mantiene malhumorado." Izumo dijo con una gran sonrisa, ganándose el ceño fruncido del Rey.

* * *

Al llegar al dormitorio, Ruka guío a Anna atreves de los elegantes cuartos que parecían hechos de mármol al igual que la oficina de scepter 4 era un lugar sacado de un castillo. Anna siguió a Ruka hasta llegar al dormitorio principal donde Anna podría dormir si desea quedarse en los dormitorios.

Ruka decoro la habitación con bonitas cortinas rojas y una cobertor de cama del mismo tono las paredes blancas de mármol parecían cobrar el mismo tono de las cortinas debido a la Luz, en el cuarto había unas bonitas repisas para color libros o adornos, también un bonito futon negro con detalles y almohadas rojas haciendo juego con la habitación, Ruka de verdad se había esforzado con esto.

"Si encuentras algo que no te gusta yo….." Ruka no puedo termina la oración. Siendo cortado por una sonrisa que Anna le dio.

"Es perfecta. Ruka" Anna se sentó en la cama, grande con telas a los lados parecía la cama de una princesa. Pero bajo la cabeza triste.

"Anna-sama porque luce tan triste." Ruka era consciente de la persona que estaba en Homra cuando ella se acercó a traerla. "Es tu tía Honami,… o es Mikoto-san?"

Anna se recostó entre las almohadas y oculto su rostro en ellas.

Ruka ya era consciente de lo que Anna sentía por mikoto, la pregunta era cuando se daría cuenta ella.

"Anna ven déjame revisar tus dientes." Ruka le dijo amablemente. Mientras anna se levantaba de entra las almohadas con una mirada triste, se sentó junto a Ruka a la orilla de la cama. Ruka abrió la boca de Anna ya se veía perfectamente ahí estaban sus pequeños colmillos. "Me temo que deberemos empezar a buscar a alguien que te de sus sangre, así empezaras a crecer."

Anna pestañeo un par de veces. Ruka continuo hablando "No te preocupes te hará bien y no mataras nadie" Ruka sonrió amablemente.

"Estas creciendo rápido" Una voz interrumpió la conversación un joven de cabello rubio y bonitos ojos azules se encontraba en la puerta. Era su primo Hanabusa.

Anna se levantó y corrió hasta poder abrazar Aidou Hanabusa.

"Recibiste tu uniforme cierto?". Hanabusa cuestiono mientras Anna asentía con su cabeza.

"Quieres tomar té conmigo princesa?" Hanabusa. Anna sonrió y tomo la mano de Hanabusa.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a anochecer el día paso más rápido de lo esperado.

* * *

Izumo y Mikoto esperaban a la pequeña niña, definitivamente Homra no se sentía igual si Anna no se encontraba ahí.

Pero justo a tiempo para sacarlos de su depresión una cabellera Blanca color nieve entro por la puerta del bar de homra. Una pequeña niña con rostro inmaculado.

Ruka "Siento habernos tardado tanto, Anna quiso pasar y comprar algunas cosas." Anna en ese justo momento se froto uno de sus ojos se sentía realmente exhausta debido a todas las emociones que había sufrido hoy, solo desea dormir en su habitación.

Anna volteo a ver a Ruka "Arigato." Para luego subir a su habitación sin saludar a mikoto o Izumo.

Al llegar su habitación anna se coloco una pijama que ruka le había regalado color rosa con bonitos volados en sus hombros y un short de pijama que hacia juego.

Se recostó en su habitación aun se sentía mal por lo de su tía honami.

Pero tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

Ruka vio como la niña se retiraba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Ruka miro con el ceño fruncido a mikoto "Mantén alejada a esa mujer de Anna."

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

"Muchas gracias Ruka-chan por llevar Anna." Izumo le dijo amablemente

Ruka suspiro cansadamente "No tienes que agradecer, mañana por la noche Anna iniciara clases es normal que fuera a conocer su dormitorio por si ella algún día quería utilizarlo."

"Ruka-chan tú no eres algo mayor para iniciar clases?" Izumo cuestión.

Ruka frunció su ceño y una gotita de molestia apareció detrás de su nuca. La mujer cerró los ojos con furia como se atrevía a llamarle vieja. "Los participantes de la clase nocturna somos mayores, porque a pedido de Aidou Nagamichi debía ayudar a Scepter 4 a proteger los strains y a civiles de esta manera sería más simple."

"Ahh no te ofendas Ruka-chan solo estaba diciendo."

Ruka se marchó con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Izumo cerró el bar y se marchó, Mikoto aún se encontraba abajo, aun no sabía cómo debía ir a buscar a su pequeña damita, pues sabía que estaría molesta y no lo estaría esperando en su habitación.

Mientras un Rey se rompía la cabeza en el bar pensando en la manera de ayudar a Anna, nuestra pequeña damita de ojos carmín y peliblanca se encontraba acomodando su bonito uniforme, y aun no descubría el motivo por el cual se sentía tan extraña al ver a Honami tan cerca de mikoto si bien era su tía aun sentía extraño verlos de esa manera, mikoto nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca como Honami. Anna era la persona más cercana de mikoto conocía cada uno de sus secretos miedos, tristezas alegrías anna era la mujer más apegada a mikoto incluso compartía una cama y en las pesadillas de mikoto anna solía recostarse en el pecho de mikoto causando una sensación de tranquilidad y paz. Anna era sin duda la calma durante la tormenta.

Anna solía ser como un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, a veces se le olvidaba con facilidad la que Anna tenía cierto punto débil al ver a su tía honami. En el momento de frustración mikoto decidió colocarse su chaqueta negra y salir por una caminata. Mientras más pensaba más curioso se volvía que una niña de 13 años fuera la mujer más cercana a él, anna siempre lo llamaba hermoso, diciéndole lo bonito que era su color rojo, pero si de algo mikoto estaba seguro era de que lo más hermoso que tenía este mundo era su pequeña anna.

Al cabo de un rato mikoto se harta de pensar el mismo tema durante tanto tiempo. Decidió salir de ahí.

Al salir y caminar una cuantas calles no muy lejos de homra, llevando un cigarro en su boca. Una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento. "mikoto" una bella dama de cabello azabache, con ojos color oscuro, madura de mirada tierna lo llamó captando su atención era la misma mujer que causo todos los problemas emocionales de su princesa Anna.

"Hpmh?" Mikoto levanto sus cejas en sorpresa una mujer a estas horas de la noche no era correcto."Oi-Que haces aquí?" dijo frío y cortante.

"Salí tarde de unas clases tuve que revisar unos exámenes me dirijo a mí casa." Dijo calmadamente Honami sin duda era una mujer encantadora.

Mikoto suspiro no estaba en sus planes encontrar a esa mujer en su camino pero tampoco la dejaría sola después de todo había sido su maestra la que lo había rescatado más de una vez de sus aventuras y expulsiones. Así que mikoto sin decir nada decidió acompañar a la mujer. Al llegar al hogar de la mujer. La mujer lo observo brevemente mientras ella abría la puerta de su departamento y mikoto se retira camino a homra.

"Souh-kun puedes pasar si quieres" Honami lo llamó.

Mikoto cerró sus ojos con pereza y encontró con ella sorprendiendo a la mujer.

La mujer converso con Mikoto acerca de los días de Mikoto Izumo y Tatara en la escuela, eran alumnos que siempre atraían problemas de eso cabía duda. Mientras las conversaciones se alargaban Honami ofreció whiskey a su ex alumno y ella también bebiendo hasta quedar algo ebrios.

"Souh –kun" Dijo la mujer se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras la mujer se acercó más su ex alumno de verdad se había transformando en todo un hombre.

La mujer se acercó hasta mikoto hasta darle un cálido besó en los labios a mikoto.

Mikoto sintió la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Honami era definitivamente una mujer encantadora.

* * *

En Homra en la habitación de arriba. (al mismo tiempo que mikoto estaba con Honami)

En ese justo momento mikoto se encontraba con Honami, anna pensaba lo cercana que era a mikoto se percató de lo tarde que era, en ese momento decidió que era estúpido seguir molesta por una mujer que ni siquiera se encontraba en el edificio o mejor dicho en su casa Homra era su hogar era su casa, mikoto era su lugar más cálido y más cálido lugar en el mundo.

Y cuando anna pensaba que podría dejarlo pasar, escucho como uno de sus mármoles se partía en pequeños pedazos, ella volteo a ver el mármol pensando que el crital que escucho quebrarse en miles de pedazos había sido su corazón y no su mármol color rojo, sus lágrimas cayeron a los lados corriendo por sus mejillas, ella sintió como su corazón se partió al sentir eso, ella sintió como la cercanía tan atesorada que mantenía con mikoto se rompió. Sintió como mikoto correspondió a la cercanía de alguien más. Anna se sentó en el frío suelo de madera no sabía que sentía, pero prefería ser torturada como lo fue en el hospital años atrás al sentir como su pecho era atravesado.

* * *

Mikoto correspondió el suave húmedo beso de la mujer que estaba frente suyo, entre un beso apasionado donde ambos debía respirar mikoto no tenía muchos momentos de lucidez en los que durante un segundo como casi un susurro quería más, quería probar y sentir más llamando a la mujer que robaba y lograba calmar su sueño, la llamó "Anna" Susurro con ternura llamándola con cariño y timidez con una ternura que jamás había sido escuchada haciendo que Honami abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Pero al abrir sus ojos después del beso mikoto se levantó bruscamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer y aún más sorprendido por la mujer a la que llamó, el whiskey que bebió rápidamente bajo devolviéndole la lucidez él no quería a esta mujer en frente suyo a pesar de haber tenido un leve flechazo con ella en la secundaria y debilidad con ella por su amistad, se dio cuenta era solo eso amistad. "Yo- Lo siento, esto no está bien." Fue lo único que mikoto dijo levantándose rápidamente para salir de ahí.

"Souh-kun, ella debe ser muy especial." Honami dijo con cariño, parecía que a que alumno odioso y temido había encontrado a alguien o mejor dicho tenía alguien a quien amar y ella no se había percatado de eso, ella no estaba molesta eran dos adultos después de todo. Y si Souh-kun era feliz con alguien más ella también estaría bien.

Justo antes de salir de la casa, Mikoto hizo lo que parecía una media sonrisa torciendo un poco sus líneas de expresión, pero en ese momento mikoto lo sintió como algo se quebraba en su pecho, era como si fuera mordido en el corazón y como pudo sentir como se desvanecía su conexión con anna justo antes de que el saliera corriendo lo supo, anna sabía y aun peor pudo sentir observar lo que acaba de suceder. Que estúpido fue su conexión era la más fuerte era obvio que ella lo sabría.

Mikoto se apresuró a salir corriendo hacia Homra. Debía encontrarla. Él podía sentir dolor que causo en anna.

* * *

Vuelvan prometo otro dulce sueño o mejor dicho otro capitulo si continúan leyendo. PD: Lo siento que no actualice tan rápido por eso este capitulo es más largo ojala les guste y dejen si quieren su opinión porfa. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto llegó agitado hacía Homra había corrido unas cuantas calles, subió la escaleras rápidamente ya no podía sentir su presencia como normalmente hacía algo se había roto definitivamente, al llegar al segundo piso de homra fue hasta la habitación de Anna, y ahí estaba ella. Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba ella con su rostro inexpresivo hace mucho no sentía esa frialdad de parte de la niña ella era dulce y cálida era su Anna.

Anna se encontraba en el suelo de madera con su pijama y abrazando sus rodillas, algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, haciendo que el corazón de mikoto se convirtiera en un nudo complejo. Mikoto se acercó para tomar a Anna en sus brazos y sentarse en la cama de la niña, llevando a anna, la coloco sobre sus regazo pero ella aun no voltea ni a mirarlo.

"Anna" Mikoto la llamó la niña no quería verlo a la cara.

"Está bien, son adultos no." Anna llevó una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que había caído. Mikoto abrazó a la pequeña niña con fuerza haciéndola recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Anna quedo dormida, pero durante la noche una pesadilla la hizo despertar, la pesadilla no era suya era de mikoto soñaba con un cráter era él quien lo había provocado. Cuando anna despertó llevó vio que estaba en su habitación, su cuerpo estaba fuertemente aferrado al de mikoto y mikoto al de ella, él aun se encontraba durmiendo pero su ceño se encontraba ligeramente dormido. Anna llevó su pequeña mano hasta el rostro de mikoto haciéndolo calmarse con solo su tacto. Anna no estaba molesta pero involuntaria mente puso una barrera entre mikoto y ella que ahora no sabía si era correcta quitarla.

Lentamente logró soltarse del agarre de mikoto para sentarse en la cama y observarlo dormir, a cómo veía solo tendría dos opciones una era molestarse con mikoto pero ninguno saldría ganando en esa situación la segunda opción aun que era más dolorosa era salir del camino y que fuera feliz con Honami, después de todo anna aun solo tenía 13 años y ni tan siquiera había empezado a crecer.

Anna se dirigió hacia el baño ya no quería dormir y al verse al espejo pensó en una tercera opción. Llevando su muñeca hasta su boca uno de sus pequeños colmillos acaricio la cálida piel, clavando uno de sus colmillos en su muñeca, al sentir el sabor de su propia sangre corriendo por su garganta sabía que había despertado algo que le sería difícil controlar. Pero no se detuvo continuo succionando su propia sangre.

En otro parte Nagamichi y su sobrino Hanabusa se encontraban en una de las salas de su mansión jugando ajedrez. Los nobles podrían olor al otro lado del mundo cuando la sangre de una pura sangre fuese derramada.

"Parece que ha decidido alimentarse por sí misma" Hanabusa movía una de las piezas de ajedrez.

Nagamichi Aidou sonrío. "Que torpe, pero necesitara sangre de alguien más para que crezca rápidamente si bebe de alguien de su familia crecerá más rápido y alcanzara su forma adulta más fácilmente o tal vez otro pura sangre sea la respuesta…."

"Si pero los pura sangre no se encuentran tan fácilmente ahora, solo quedan ustedes dos y dos medios pura sangre Kaname-sama, Shiki Kuran y yo." Hanabusa mientras analizaba su siguiente jugada en el ajedrez.

"Creo que será tu deber y de Kaname ayudarme, solo esta vez" Nagamichi dijo moviendo una de las piezas.

"Como usted ordene Aidou-senpai" Hanabusa dijo.

Por otro lado Anna se detuvo al ver las heridas en sus brazos y ver como rápidamente se desvanecían, se llevó unas cuantas pastillas de sangre a su boca y aun que tuviera un sabor desagradable no comparable a la sangre sería mejor eso que seguir lastimándose a sí misma, anna podría ser una joven niña pero en su interior estaba la mente de un adulto calculador y listo.

Decidió salir del baño y volver a su habitación recostándose nuevamente al lado de mikoto.

"Donde has ido-?" pregunto fríamente mikoto. Él a pesar de su sueño pesado podría sentir cuando su juguete favorito ya no se encontraba a su lado realmente, era un león con su hueso favorito.

"Al baño" Dijo recostándose nuevamente al lado de mikoto en sus brazos. "Mañana iniciare clases" bajando la mirada estaría un poco más separada de Mikoto de lo que pensó. Lo que acaba hacer en el baño los haría estar más lejos al menos durante un tiempo. Anna observaba el hermosos rojo y cálido proveniente de mikoto era el más hermoso de todos.

"Anna, Lo siento—" Mikoto no pudo terminar la frase de disculpa que acaba de iniciar porque unas pequeñas manos jalo su camisa en dos pequeños puños.

"Mikoto es rojo, simplemente rojo él más hermoso de todos." Dijo cerrando los ojos y quedando profundamente dormida, las mordidas a sí misma la había agotado y quería dormir.

Mikoto se sorprendió ante sus palabras, ella siempre lo llamaba de esa forma a veces no entendía el porqué claramente pero sin duda no era que a él le molestase eso

Al levantarse la mañana siguiente mikoto encontró a una pequeña peliblanca aun dormida sobre su pecho pero eran las 10 am normalmente siempre se despertaban juntos a esta hora, pero esta vez no fue así al levantarse no fue seguido por una pequeña anna, la niña permaneció profundamente dormida como si hubiese estado bajo la especie de algún hechizo.

Al bajar las escaleras mikoto desayuno y arreglo algunos asuntos de Homra.

Pero incluso a las horas de la tarde aun la niña no despertaba al llegar las 3:00pm Izumo bajó, las escaleras llevando una mano hasta la parte trasera de su cuello agotado la niña nunca había sido tan desobediente no se levanto de su cama por más que Izumo lo pidiera solo hacia algún sonido de negación no queriendo despertar.

Justo cuando Izumo daba todo por perdido decidió que era hora de llamas a Ruka tal vez Anna no asistiría a su primer día de clases como había sido planeado.

Ruka llegó al bar de Homra al atardecer con su bonito uniforme color blanco. "Nani? Cual el problema ahora?" Dijo molesta la hicieron salir temprano para alguna bobería como siempre, Izumo con sus bromas.

"Jajajaja No te enojes Ruka-chan pero no creo que anna se sienta bien hoy para asistir-" No logró terminar la oración cuando una Anna de bonito vestido rojo se asomo a su vista."Anna te encuentras bien." Izumo cuestiono la niña parecía normal, parecía feliz. "Si no quieres asistir hoy está bien." La niña negó con la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta Izumo e hizo una seña para que hizo se colocase hasta su altura, Anna sintió como la expresión de Izumo cambio, ahora tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa si bien la niña siempre había sido una persona dulce y cálida de presencia rara vez demostraba afecto. Anna había dado un pequeño beso a hizo en su mejilla, haciéndolo pestañar varias veces. "Estaré bien." Dijo anna con una sonrisa jamás vista por hizo que lo hizo querer sonreír nunca había visto sonreír a Anna.

Ruka esperaba a Anna en la entrada de Homra. Anna antes de salir se despidió de todos en un rato volvería o eso era al menos lo que ellos creyeron.

Antes de salir anna dirigió su mirada a la única persona que no había dicho nada Mikoto fumaba uno de sus cigarros en el sofá junto a la puerta era normalmente ese era su favorito, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. La niña se acercó e inserto un suave y cálido beso en su mejilla haciendo que el Rey abriera sus ojos dorados llenos de sorpresa.

Anna giró sobre sus talones alcanzando a Ruka, salieron juntas de homra, anna tomo la mano de ruka con cariño, parecían una hermana mayor con su pequeña hermanita.

"No te despediste de ninguna Anna-sama" Ruka cuestiono.

"No tengo porque hacerlo." Dijo cerrando sus ojos y continuando su camino con ruka.

Al llegar a los dormitorios luna, una cantidad razonable de nobles había decidido participar en esto de proteger a los strains y humanos. La única razón por la creía en este proyecto fue Anna y su abuelo Nagamichi Aidou.

Al entrar varios estudiantes le dieron una reverencia y la trataron como si fuese una pequeña princesa.

Al subir su habitación se encontraba Aidou Hanabusa.

"Aidou?" Anna cuestiono.

Hanabusa realizo una reverencia y realizo su petición. "Anna-sama por favor deba mi sangre" se arrodillo ante anna. "No puedo permitirme que se haga esto usted misma, y aun que no soy un pura sangre soy un noble y por mi sangre fluye sangre de un pura sangre, la haré crecer más rápido" Anna parpadeo un par de veces no sabía que contestar realmente.

Pero al ver la indecisión de anna Hanabusa actuó haciendo un pequeño corte en su mano. Eso la haría regresar a sus instintos más básicos ya que ella no conocía lo que era aun el auto control.

Los instintos de anna aparecieron en sus ojos un color rojos sangre apareció, esta sedienta podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente se sentía como si hubiese estado atravesado un ataque al corazón, su visión cambio por un instante podía ver las venas del cuerpo que se encontraba delante de ella, anna no pudo más se acerco y tomo la mano de Hanabusa quien la alzó con ambos brazos y le permitió morder en su cuello.

Al terminar de saciar su sed un poco anna quedo profundamente dormida. Y hanabusa salió de la habitación.

"Está durmiendo mañana podrá comer un poco más pero a este pasó, será más seguro mantenerla aquí por un par de semanas al menos hasta que sepa controlar sus ansias." Hanabusa explico a Ruka quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando una explicación.

Ruka tomo su PDA llamando a hizo y explicándole un poco la situación de que anna no podría volver por un tiempo al menos.

Izumo cortó la llamada de su PDA como se suponía que le explicaría esto a Mikoto.

Izumo camino hasta la habitación del Rey, abriendo la puerta encontrándolo acostado en su cama tranquilamente. "Oi-Mikoto tengo malas nuevas." Dijo Izumo rascándose la cabeza.

"Ya las sé." Mikoto contesto cortante haciendo que Izumo se llevase una sorpresa, pero después de todo se encontraban conectados.

Izumo dejo solo al rey en su habitación. Por supuesto que mikoto lo sabía sintió como la desesperación inundaba la cabeza de anna desde la noche anterior e incluso intento bloquearlo y anular su conexión con él, pero no lo conseguiría.

Esa misma noche anna y mikoto siguieron compartiendo sueños.

Mikoto se encontraba en lo que era el cráter creado por su Espada Docles que calló del suelo se encontraba en el suelo jadeante, le dolía su pecho al ponerse de pie miró sus manos convirtiéndose en carbón pero justo cuando toco su cara en la mano quemada un pequeño tirón vino de atrás una niña con bonito rostro de muñeca estaba ahí.

"Anna" Dijo con cariño la niña se abrazo a él.

"Tú has hecho esto?" pregunto mirando el lugar en ruinas.

Mikoto volteo a ver otro lado. "El rojo de mikoto es el más hermoso." Mikoto se sentío reconfortado con sus palabras aun seguía conectados después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"Cuando volverás a casa?" Mikoto cuestiono se sentía extraño no tenerla cerca.

"En un par de semanas cuando me sienta mejor, probablemente empiece a crecer un poco" Dijo tomando la mano de mikoto. Comenzó a caminar guían a mikoto si también mikoto tenía pesadilla Anna le haría tener un buen sueño.

Guío a mikoto hasta una colina llena de bonitas flores color rojo intenso, mikoto pestaño un par de veces hasta entender lo que había sucedido. Anna cambio el escenario de la pesadilla por uno de sus cálidos sueños a pesar de haber sido maltratada durante años anna era una niña muy dulce con sueños de color. Anna tomo asiento entre las flores haciendo que mikoto hiciera lo mismo, Mikoto termino recostado su cabeza sobre el regazo de anna si bien mikoto era conociendo como el rey demonio también tenía una debilidad y esa era la pequeña niña peliblanca que lo acompañaba a todas partes con lealtad y devoción Anna era la única mujer que realmente importaba en su vida. Ella era su Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado una semana desde que Anna se había ido… Homra se veía un poco gris sin alegría sin la pequeña niña peliblanca rondando por ahí.

Mikoto bajaba ocasionalmente para comer o beber un trago después volvía a su habitación para dormir todo el día.

Al rey le fastidiaba un poco o mejor dicho mucho el no estar con la pequeña peliblanca la única manera en la que lograba calmarse era ver a su pequeña niña en los sueños que ambos compartían.

Por otro lado en el dormitorio luna

"Anna-sama" Ruka llamó a la puerta. Anna no había salido mucho de la habitación si no era para ir un rato a clases. La niña había crecido considerablemente en cuestión de una semana debido a la saludable sangre de Hanabusa.

Anna se encontraba un poco más alta había aumentado un poco unos 10 centímetros más, su cuerpo se veía como el de una adolecente de 15 o 16 años, sus piernas pequeñas cambiaron por unas largas piernas aun delgadas pero atractivas, su cabello también había crecido.

Anna no prestó mucha atención a Ruka, "Anna-sama e traído su nueva ropa. Espero que sea de su agrado pensé que la necesitaría, para volver hoy a casa." Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteo a ver hacia ruka de verdad lo estaba diciendo enserio. "Ya has comido lo suficiente cuando vuelvas la otra semana podrás comer nuevamente y me temo que sabes controlarte más de lo esperado no necesitaras nuestra ayuda, pero por si acaso te he comprado esto" Le entrego una cajita.

Al abrirla anna encontró un PDA color rojo.

"Arigato Ruka" Dijo anna.

"Muy bien anna es hora de que te bañas y vistas para irnos" Ruka sonrió

Anna se levanto rápidamente para ir al baño, aun no le gustaba mucho bañarse con mucha agua así que no llenó mucho la tina para bañarse. Verdaderamente Mizuchi en su infancia le había causado verdaderos traumas a anna como el agua e incluso los rayos, ya que anna fue casi ahora y más de una ocasión electrocutada, de no ser por Mikoto Souh y su accidental conexión con anna probablemente ella seguía lidiando con experimentos para ser conectada al Stale.

Al salir del baño diviso un bonito conjunto dejado por Ruka sobre su cama, una bonita falda rojo con una blusa color blanco larga hasta las muñecas. Y unos bonitos zapatos rojos en el suelo esperando porque ella los usase.

Anna se coloco su nueva ropa y cepillo su cabello blanco. Al salir de su habitación Ruka esperaba por ella para irse. Cuando se encontraban en la entrada del scepter 4 diviso algunos miembros de la división especial de los azules entre ellos Fushimi Saruhiko.

Quien al divisar a Ruka frunció el ceño, pero al ver a Anna sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa no era la misma pequeña niña que había llegado hace una semana, y si bien Fushimi Saruhiko era un traidor el jamás podría odiar a Anna quien había sido como hermana pequeña durante su estancia en Homra.

Fushimi se congelo durante un segundo si bien anna era una hermosa niña, ahora era una hermosa adolecente(?) Parpadeo un par de veces antes de llamarla "Anna"

"Buenos días Saruhiko-kun" Dijo anna con una sonrisa haciendo que las mejillas de Saruhiko cobraron una bonita tonalidad rosa de pena.

Ruka "Anna-sama debemos irnos ya" interrumpió.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, "Fue un gusto verte Saruhiko-san"dijo anna volviendo en marcha a su camino junto a Ruka. Anna se río un poco ante la reacción de Saruhiko se preguntaba como reaccionaria los demás ante su reciente cambio de apariencia.

Al llegar a la entrada del bar homra anna soltó la mano de Ruka en muchos años de estar en Homra esa semana fue el tiempo más largo que anna paso alejada de su hogar. Al sonar la campanilla de la puerta en la entrada Anna logró divisar que la única persona que se encontraba ahí era Izumo limpiando sus preciosas copas de cristal.

Cuando giró para ver de quien se trataba diviso a una bonita chica de piel albina y bonita vestimenta roja Izumo dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca al ver de quien se trataba "Anna" Izumo llamó con grandes ojos abiertos. Anna se acerco hasta el abrazando. "Anna.. Eres tú de verdad" Hizo la analizo detenidamente pero al ver esos cálidos ojos color carmí ahí estaba esa era su pequeña anna aun que estaba más alta ya empezaba a verse como una hermosa dama.

"Anna eres tú" Izumo le regalo un gran abrazo sabía que iba crecer pero no esperaba que tan rápido, después de todo anna era como su pequeña hermanita. Anna deshizo el abrazo e inserto un beso en la mejilla de Izumo dirigió su mirada por todo lado buscando a una persona en especial que no lograba ubicar. "Está en su habitación durmiendo." Dijo Izumo con una sonrisa la princesa estaba buscando a su Rey.

Anna corrió por el pasillo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente sus pequeños tacones sonaron en el suelo de manera, al llegar arriba lo pudo ver ahí estaba el recostado durmiendo como un León que dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol. Anna se acerco quitándose sus zapatos y subiéndose en la cama para finalmente recostar su cabeza en el pecho de mikoto, Su calor y color rojo eran reconfortantes era el único lugar cálido y seguro que había en la vida de anna.

Mikoto al sentir algo en su pecho entre abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba una bonita cabellera blanca y sedosa. Mikoto coloco la mano en la cabeza de anna, era ella? Realmente era anna? La semana entera lejos fue una tortura Él también la necesitaba. Anna se sentó en la cama al sentir el tacto de mikoto.

"Mikoto." Anna lo llamó con ojos llorosos realmente lo había extrañado.

Mikoto examino a su pequeña anna que ya no era tan pequeña su cabello se había alargado, al igual que sus piernas pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo parecía una muñeca, mikoto llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de anna tenía que asegurarse de que fuese realmente ella. Mikoto en un movimiento que sorprendió a anna, jalo de su brazo para abrazarla sobre de pecho.

"Has vuelto." Mikoto le dijo para luego quedar dormido nuevamente con anna en sus brazos. Su princesa realmente había vuelto a casa. Él no la dejaría irse más.

Anna despertó durante la tarde en brazos de mikoto, al levantarse de su lado para ver por la ventana, Mikoto al despertar por no sentir a la princesa a su lado.

"Anna" La llamó la niña se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Ahora estaba más alta pero no lo suficiente.

"Mikoto, está nevando"dijo la niña observando la ventana.

"Tienes hambre?" La niña asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos." El rey se levanto perezosamente pero estaba feliz su princesa estaba en casa.

Mikoto espero en la puerta de su habitación a anna se percato que la niña seguía viendo la ventana. "Oiii" Mikoto llamó su atención para recibir una gran sonrisa la niña corrió unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a mikoto y tomar su mano como siempre solía hacerlo. Mikoto sonrío ante esa acción puede que haya crecido pero sigue siendo la misma anna.

Mikoto bajo las escaleras tomando la mano de Anna aun seguían siendo manos pequeñas entra la mano de rey al llegar al bar ya habían llegado la mayoría del clan.

Izumo "Oi mikoto quieres comida?" Mikoto bostezo perezosamente que significaba que sí. "Y tú anna?" Izumo sonrió ya que la pequeña se encontraba detrás del rey no se lograba ver muy bien. Ante su comentario gano la atención de la mayoría del clan volteando a ver hacia mikoto.

Mikoto dirigió su mirada hacia anna quien se asomo haciendo que varios del clan no pudieran creer que realmente esa era su pequeña princesa anna. Mikoto sonrió al ver a anna sonrojarse ante todos los comentarios que le hicieron de lo hermosa que lucía y de cuanto la habían extrañado. Mikoto se recostó en sillón mientras miraba a su pequeña princesa finalmente había vuelto.

Anna corrió hasta sentarse al lado de mikoto cuando vio que él se ubicaba sentado en el sillón. Todos sonrieron ante la acción de anna puede que haya crecido pero ella continuaba siendo la princesa de homra. Después de una deliciosa cena anna se recostó en el regazo del rey quedando dormida. Mikoto la observo dormir pero ya no era tan pequeña, al observar sus largas piernas mikoto frunció el ceño, colocando su chaqueta negra sobre Anna. Si bien había crecido implicaba cuidarla más.

"Oi-Mikoto acaban de llamar pidiendo tu ayuda en una redada, un aparentemente narcotraficante" Mikoto se levanto despertando a anna.

Anna tomo la mano de Mikoto, ella no quería despegarse de él definitivamente."Oi-Quieres venir?" Mikoto cuestiono y la niña solo asintió. Mikoto suspiro. "Bien"

Anna se levanto notando que llevaba el sueter de mikoto. "Mikoto". Anna lo llamó para dárselo.

Mikoto la ignoro, "Hace frío llévalo" Únicamente respondió eso y caminaron de la mano juntos hasta la aparente redada. Izumo no pudo contener una pequeña risa al notar que todo seguía igual entre ellos. A excepción de que ahora no se veían como un hermano con su pequeña hermanita, no ahora podrían pasar perfectamente como un adulto con una joven novia.

Al llegar al lugar de la redada Mikoto prefirió no usar la puerta haciendo explotar una de las paredes, en el lugar se encontraban miembros que saludaban con una reverencia la llegada de su rey "Chess" Saludaron todos. Mientras que anna solo avanzaba tomando la mano de su princesa.

Al entrar en la habitación unos hombres armados dispararon al rey rojo, pero Mikoto Souh era el temido Rey demonio con su aura roja desvaneció las balas miró hacia anna, "Anna" era su tradicional indicación de que debía salir del lugar ya que el pelearía. Anna soltó a mikoto y corrió hasta Eric quien la cuidaría mientras los demás peleaban. Anna tomo la mano de Eric y espero afuera mientras todo terminaba, el lugar de la redada fue un poco alejado de la ciudad a decir verdad cerca de ahí había varios arbustos y lo que parecía un bosque o lo que quedaba de él.

Anna escucho lo que parecía un chillido soltando la mano de eric rápidamente se dirigió hasta lo que origino ese chillido, cuando se acercó a lo que parecía que había originado él sonido se encontró con un él cuerpo de un animal muerto Vulpini o zorro color su pelaje parecía que murió hace pocas hora.

"Anna, no salgas corriendo así "Eric regaño, pero al ver animal se percato de lo que buscaba anna.

Junto al cuerpo del zorro había lo que parecía un pequeño cachorro a su lado con hermosos ojos color oro y pelaje rojizo intenso. Anna se acercó al cachorro y como si este lo supiese se acerco hasta anna acurrucándose en sus brazos. "Eric" Anna llamó la atención de su acompañante con el cachorro en brazos "Tú crees que….?" Hizo una pausa en su pregunta con algo de pena.

Eric sonrió "Fujishima ha traído todo tipo de animales a Homra incluso personas" Eric sonrió "si lo traes tu no creo que Izumo se oponga"

Anna sonrió con sus mejillas algo apenadas, pero dirigió su mirada al cuerpo inerte de lo que aparentaba ser la madre del pequeño cachorro. Eric se inclino recogió suficientes rocas para tapar el cuerpo con ellas haciendo una tumba para el animal.

"Vamos anna ya los demás deben haber terminado." Eric llamo la atención de la chica que solo lo siguió.

Al salir de la corta pelea el Rey buscó a su princesa, pero el diviso a la lejanía con Eric aun llevaba su sweater negro y llevaba algo en sus brazos.

Izumo pestañeo un par de veces, a no esta vez no, "No más animales en el bar me niegó rotundamente otra vez a ceder". Al acercarse anna miró a Izumo con sus ojos suplicantes haciendo que este una vez más aceptase los deseos de su anna. "eeeh-está bien" Dijo ganándose una sonrisa de anna.

Anna se acerco hasta a mikoto tomando su mano y con la otra mano cargaba a cachorro de zorro "Oi-eso no es un perro" Mikoto cuestiono.

Anna sonrió apenada ante su comentario. "Fujishima que lo lleve al veterinario" Anna puso unos ojos tristes ante ese comentario quería llevarlo ella. Mikoto suspiro "Quieres llevarlo tú no?" Como siempre su conexión hacia que mikoto dedujera fácilmente lo que anna quería. "Bien," Mikoto camino tomando la mano de anna, volvería a casa y mañana iría con anna al veterinario.

Al llegar a casa, anna se dirigió al baño tomando llenando un poco la tina para bañar al cachorro, Mikoto subió para "vigilar" lo que hiciese anna o tal vez simplemente no quería despegarse de ella. Al subir encontró a su princesa forcejeando con lo que era su nueva mascota para lograr limpiarlo.

"Oi " Mikoto llamo la atención de ambos, y paso sus manos por su cara definitivamente tendría que enseñarle a anna como bañar una mascota. Mikoto se acerco y tomo al pequeño zorro dándole un baño con agua tibia rápidamente. Al terminar se lo dio a Anna quien lo seco con una toalla limpia él animal tenía por color de piel un rojo intenso y brillante ya sabía porque a anna le había gustado tanto.

Mikoto y anna fueron hasta la habitación de Mikoto, anna se sentó sobre la cama con su nuevo amigo se veía que estaba de buen humor.

Mikoto volteo hacia su sillón y su chaqueta se encontraba llena de pelos su mirada volvió hacia anna, "Oi" mostrándole lo que había hecho con su chaqueta. Anna se sonrojo apenada.

"Yo..La lavare mañana" Dijo con vergüenza. Mikoto suspiro.

"No importa está bien, tendrás que cepillarlo." Anna sonrió ante ese comentario mikoto no estaba molesto. Se sentó junto a anna en la cama. "ya tienes un nombre?" Preguntó.

"Lion" Dijo anna Feliz mientras acariciaba su pelaje. Mikoto frunció el ceño se suponía que él era león no esa mascota.

En ese momento Izumo entro con lo que parecía una cobija y una cama pequeña para el animal.

"Anna, Tu deberás cuidar de él así que dormirá en tu habitación." Izumo dijo.

Anna volteo hacia mikoto, Anna no usaba su habitación habitualmente o mejor dicho nunca ya que prefería dormir junto a mikoto, así que miró a mikoto con ojos tristes ya no podría dormir con él.

Mikoto encendió un cigarrillo "bien" Tomando la manta y la cama los acomodos en una esquina de la habitación haciendo que su princesa sonriera feliz, él no se separaría de ella más y si implicaba tener una mascota en la habitación así sería.

* * *

Hola que les ha parecido, pense en un pequeño amigo para anna pero queria algo que ella pudiera ver porque ella solo puede ver rojo entonces pense en un bonito zorro rojo n.n ojala les guste y me dejen un comentario para ver que tal voy.. besos bless!

Y alguien ha estado viendo la nueva temporada de K ?que les parece osea creo que yo odio al rey verde ojala annis estebien y Munakata siga con vida para una tercera temporada.!


	9. Chapter 9

Al despertar anna observo como en mikoto aun dormía junto a ella, parecía tener un buen sueño ya que se su rostro reflejaba cierta tranquilidad, pero anna se percato de que habia algo en medio de su abrazo con mikoto un pequeño bulto se encontraba en su abdomen la pequeña bola de pelos color rojiza se encontraba durmiendo en medio de ambos. Anna sonrio para tomar entre sus manos al pequeño animal que solo vos tesaba con ojos soñolientos, Mikoto abrió uno de sus ojos mirando de reojo que anna había despertado y tenia entre sus manos al fastidioso animal, no era como si el odiase a los animales pero había algo en ese animal que le causaba al estar.

Mikoto gruño con su boca, el molesto animal se había encargado de llorar durante la noche pidiendo atención, mikoto no tuvo más opción que subirlo a la cama y dársela. Pero aparentemente el animal se sentía cómodo durmiendo en medio de anna y él. Que molesto era tener mascotas había olvidado eso.

Mientras tanto anna se entretenía con el cachorro quien mordisqueaba los dedos de anna con suavidad, Si anna tenia bien habilidades dignas de un strain podía leer los corazones de las personas conectándose con ellos esa era una de las razones por las cuales se había conectado con mikoto y totsuka tatara la primera vez que los conoció y bien los animales no eran la excepción hace un par de años creo un gran alboroto al volverse amiga de un caballo que encontró junto a Fujishima desde entonces la niña se niega a comer Babashi debido a ese estúpido caballo, que fue nombrado así por mikoto.

"Mikoto" La voz de anna logró sacar a mikoto de su pensamiento. "Cual crees que sería un buen nombre?".

Mikoto cerro los ojos con pereza, "No lo sé, nombrarlo tú" Dijo serio.

Anna se sentó en la cama junto al animalillo "Tu nombre sera Lion." Mikoto abrió un ojo espiando lo que hacia la niña.

Lion no era un para un zorrillo pero al fin y al cabo le pertenecía a anna.

Anna se preparo para llevar a llevar al animalillo al veterinario junto con Mikoto.

Al llevarlo Mikoto y Anna entraron.

La veterinaria tomo al animal examinando "Parece bien necesitara ganar un poco de peso deberás alimentarlo varias veces al día, y cepillarle además cepillarle su pelaje para su cambio de pelo probablemente algunas veces durante el invierno tome un bonito color blanco."

La doctora coloco un bonito collar rojo al animal que apenas si sabia dar pasos lucia bastante adorable.

* * *

Todos en el bar parecían entusiasmados Homra acababa de encontrar una a mascota, bastante llamativa. Pero su color rojo intenso era perfecto parael clan rojo de Homra. Además que era algo divertido ver a un pequeño animalillo caminando con diminutos pasos por el lugar explorando y conociendo a los demás integrantes de homra no parecia realmente tener miedo de los miembros de homra lucía bastante justo junto a estos.

Chitose alzo al animal aprovechándose de la adorable bola de pelos para coquetear con algunas de la clientas. Él animal realmente no le molestaba parecía muy feliz pero rápidamente volteaba buscando a su anna o el calor de mikoto-san recostándose a dormir en el regazo de anna junto mikoto. Para ser dos personas poco afectuosas vaya que habían encontrado un amigo cariñoso como Lion, Kusanagi-san solo esperaba que esa bola de pelos no se dedicara a romper cosas en el bar.

Durante las horas de la tarde anna se preparo para asistir a clases, realmente no quería dejar solo a Lion pero Kusanagi accedió a cuidarlo mientras anna se encontraba jura solo serían unas cuantas horas después de todo, al bajar las escaleras con su uniforme Anna pudo observar como Kusanagi jugueteaba con la criatura en sus brazos y esta también mordisqueaba los dedos a decir verdad Lion se veía muy cómodo en los brazos de kusanagi.

"Estás lista?" Cuestiono mikoto tomando su chaqueta y levantándose del sofá.

"Puedo ir sola" Anna dijo algo apenada sabía lo perezoso que resultaba mikoto alguna veces.

Mikoto ignoro su comentario y camino hacia la puerta. Anna corrió unos pocos pasos para alcanzarlo y tomar con suavidad un lado de su chaqueta sin tirar de el mikoto tomo la muñeca de anna arrastrando a anna a su lado para después tomar su mano, incendio un cigarro y camino juntos hasta el la secundario de anna si bien anna logro crecer unos cuantos centímetros algunos de sus hábitos tímidos no había logrado cambiarlos.

Al llegar anna no quería tener que desprenderse de la mano de mikoto así que bajó su cabeza con una triste expresión, "Oi- Sales a las 10:00 pm cierto?" Anna asintió "Vendré por ti a esa hora." si bien mikoto no le gustaba las despedidas incluso durante un periodo de tiempo esta situación lo hacia sentir nuevamente como en la secundaria y las 10:00pm le parecía una hora muy tarde para salir tendría que conversar con Munakata acerca de eso.

En la entrada de la secundaria varios alumnos de otras escuelas esperaban la entrada de la clase nocturna como si fueran una clase de celebridades parecía que varias alumnas habían conseguido un enamoramiento de los alumnos nocturnos.

* * *

Al entrar a la bonita instalación de secundaria anna adapto una expresion fría y sin ningún interés en nadie mas, pensaba cuanto tiempo más pasaría esto así ella siendo llevada a clase en clase como una princesa estaba un poco cansada sin mencionar que tanta atención la hacia abrumarse mucho.

Las clases para alumnos nocturnos no eran muy interesante durante los descansos de clases anna caminaba por el lugar aveces no asistía a clase para quedarse en la azotea del edificio mirando las luces de la ciudad tatara tenía razón era como gran pastel de cumpleaños gigante. Él rubio había dejado sin duda alguna un gran espacio en su corazón que no sería llenado por nadie. Sin mencionar que aveces la idea de ver morir a sus amigos por vejes o aun tipo enfermedad incluso en el campo de batalla siempre rondaba en su cabeza.

Para ellos de vida eterna sin duda el aburrimiento era un gran problema, pero para anna era el dejar ir a sus amigos sobretodo a cierto pelirojo que a pesar de ser un adulto que le adelantaba 12 años de vida, Mikoto sin duda alguna representaba algo más especial que para anna no es que no quisiera a los demás pero mikoto era parte de ella como un corazón sentía cada vez que lo tenia cerca como su corazón latía mas rápido sin mencionar la mucho que estaba consciente de que ella siempre sería una pequeña niña para el aveces se imaginaba lo incomodo que debía ser para un hombre tener que cargar con una niña mikoto necesitaría una mujer día y tal vez ella sería un obstáculo en esa situación.

Varias ideas siempre atravesaban su joven cabeza aveces no entendía muy bien las situaciones que se presentaban o mejor dicho el que sentía.

"Te pareces mucho a tu mamá" Una voz pero rápidamente la atención de anna Aidou-sama o mejor dicho su abuelo.

Anna no le presto mucho atención pero si tenía muchas dudas.

" Un vampiro sabes cuantos años vive? " Anna cuestiono.

Aidou ya sabía que esta clase de preguntas llegaría "No exactamente hay manera de morir, pero si es por vejes no creo que tengas de que preocuparte"

Aidou veía a su nieta era fría tan fría como el hielo seco pero inocentemente ingenua y sabía "nunca te pregunte algo, crees que lo que hice con los humanos, tener esta alianza con munakata es buena idea?"

Anna suspiro lo observo con su rostro sin expresión "No" anna cerro sus ojos "Pero jamás lo hubieras hecho por placer, solo querías encontrarme"

"Eres muy lista para tu edad, Anna cuando llegue tu despertar no creo que puedas seguir permaneciendo mucho tiempo más en Homra." Aidou comenzó a caminar al interior del edificio "Puedes volver a casa si lo deseas" la miro de reojo "Tu verdadera casa conmigo"

Anna volvió al salón de clase no sabía exactamente que debía hacer volver a casa significaba que debía dejar todo Homra atrás Mikoto, Tatara, Izumo, Misaki, Kamamoto todos los chicos pero quedarse representaba otro riesgo para ella, definitivamente dañaría alguno cuando su despertar llegara no podría contener las ganas de morder a alguien sobretodo a mikoto que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. Quedarse o irse...?

Volver a casa representaría empezar a olvidar a quien amaba olvidarse a si misma incluso para encontrarse con su nuevo yo.

Justamente en la salida de las clases anna observo como mikoto ya la esperaba justamente en la entrada con las manos en sus bolsillo, y vaya que el Rey Rojo de Homra era un hombre intimidante.

Al llegar a casa para dormir anna no logro descansar ni por un solo segundo se levanto haciendo que mikoto ni su nueva mascota no lograsen darse cuenta de que ella se levanto de la cama, al bajar al bar se recostó en el sillón para observar el cielo estaba empezando a ser fastidioso eso de tener hambre se sentir la sed en su boca y no poder saciarla con nada.

Anna definitivamente ya no quería dormir junto a mikoto no porque no le gustase quería comer quería comer su sangre, quería experimentar a que sabía y eso no la estaba dejando descansar ni un solo minuto aun que no quisiese admitirlo el olor de mikoto inundaba todo el lugar todo en ella se había vuelto más agudo incluyendo su olfato y ya no podía resistirse mas. Justo en ese momento sintió como una nariz húmeda tocaba una de sus piernas haciendo que ella perdiera la concentración del momento.

Si tatara se encontrase con ella en ese momento probablemente todo estaría mejor todo sería más simple y probablemente él le haría sentir que todo estaría bien sin importar como se sintiese la situación de mal todo pasaría.

Anna recostó a su mascota sobre su abdomen para poder acariciarla, no podría seguir con ellos cada vez tenia más sed y cada vez que su despertar avanzara empezaría a desear más a mikoto... desear? Incluso la palabra sonaba algo extraña al lado del nombre mikoto, necesitaba no seguir durmiendo a su lado estaba resultado demasiado frustrante para ella incluso si no pudiese dormir sería mejor eso a terminar matándolo.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Kusanagi al llegar al bar por la mañana encontró a una anna profundamente dormida en sofá se preguntaba si no se encontraba con mikoto por algún motivo en especifico, sonrió al ver como su pequeña anna parecía una pequeña bella durmiente decidió llevarla al su habitación en el piso de arriba pero cuando intento tocarla una anna tomo su muñeca con una fuerza que nunca había sentido por parte de la pequeña y al abrir sus ojos color carmín se tiñeron de un brillo color intenso rojo deseosos de sangre del que se cruzara en frente de su camino anna cambio su semblante serio por uno casi malévolo podía ver como lo observaba como comida.

Pov's Kusanagi

Realmente fue la primera vez que no entendía que le estaba sucediendo a su pequeña y hermosa anna que aun se podía ver como una niña.

Pero esa mirada llena de frustración y desespero hablara realmente por si sola. Realmente no sabia quien estaba frente mio pude sentir como su fuerza aumento tirándome al suelo y sosteniendo mis muñecas.

"Anna, No lo hagas"

Fin pov's

Al escuchar esas palabras dulces y suavidad anna soltó rápidamente a kusanagi para empezar a derramar unas lagrimas por sus mejillas casi comete un error que descuidada fue. Pero sería el ultimo error que cometiera.

Se aseguraría de eso.

* * *

Anna no había salido de su habitación en todo el día le había pedido a kusanagi espacio, a pesar de haber tenido una amena conversación no podía darse el lujo de poner en riesgo de nuevo a nadie Kusanagi, Misaki, Kamamoto y Mikoto.

"Lo siento" fueron sus ultimas palabras al dejar Homra con una especie de transformación Lion había quedado dormido en su habitación en la cama un zorro que había crecido las ultimas semanas junto a ella no podría llevarse no se llevaría a nadie.

No se llevaría ninguna despedida con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Evil awake**

Para la sorpresa de todos en el Scepter 4 ocurría una conmoción por todo lado que incluía a todos los vampiros.

Los vampiros podrían parecerse en algo a los los strains pero eran clases totalmente aparte todos se encontraban conmocionados y hablan entre ellos eso desde esta mañana algo no iba resultar bien ese día podrían dar eso por sentado.

Reiji munakata se encontraba frunciendo el ceño para salir de su oficina rápidamente.

"Awashima, Comunícate con el clan Rojo que por favor vengan enseguida, diles que su princesa se encuentra aquí."

"Si capitán" seri tomo su teléfono para llamar a Kusanagi.

Para la la sorpresa de Izumo quien se encontraba limpiando su platería y Mikoto que apenas se encontraba desayunando y un poco de mal humor porque cierta princesa aun se encontraba en su habitación y negaba a salir.

"hola seri-chan" con una sonrisa surruna que pronto borraría ante las palabras de awashima la segunda del clan azul. "E-entiendo seri-chan vamos enseguida"

Mikoto lo miro de reojo con pereza al ver como su amigo tomo una posición mas rígida.

"Mikoto, anna" Definitivamente ya había captado la atención de mikoto "Esta en el scepter 4, no se encuentra en su habitación." Mikoto se levanto abrupta mente de la silla para subir la escaleras y al forzar la puerta de la niña efectivamente no estaba solo se encontraba el pequeño zorro lion que aun dormía profundamente panza arriba.

Al bajar las escaleras tomo su chaqueta y con rapidez se digirió con Izumo Kusanagi hacia el scepter 4, esa mocosa era una niña y se había atrevido a salir sin su permiso después de no dormir junto a él y pasar rara toda la mañana.

* * *

Al llegar al Scepter 4 Reisi Munakata se encontraba esperándolos afuera pero se podía ver la conmoción de varios estudiantes de la clase nocturna afuera.

"Munakata, donde esta?" Souh no tenia mucha paciencia mas cuento de anna se tratase era su punto débil.

"Souh es mas complicado que eso acompáñenme se encuentran en mi oficina Anna apareció esta mañana con su Abuelo Aidou Nagamichi" Munakata los hizo caminar lo mas rapido que pudo y mientras avanzaban le contaba a souh lo que sucedió.

**Flashback**

Al entrar a su oficina Reisi Munakata se sorprendió de encontrar al Capitán Nagamichi Aidou "Capitán" fueron las únicas palabras que logro pronunciar al verlo sentado en su silla ya su lado encontró a una pequeña peliblanca de hermosos ojos y rostro inexpresivo que definitivamente reconoció en un santiamén. "Kushina" al encontrar a la joven anna al lado de su abuelo.

" Capitan Munakata es un placer verlo de nuevo, siento que nuestra presencia sea inoportuna y con malas noticias." con su mano acaricio la cabeza de anna "Hemos decidido ponerle fin a nuestra estancia en el scepter 4 debemos volver a casa y mis estudiantes volverán conmigo al parecer puedes encargarte de los strains solo así que no iremos de aquí." Munakata volteo a ver a la pequeña con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

*** Flashback fin***

Mikoto quedo casi sin aliento por las palabras de kusanagi anna no se iría a ningún lado. Kusanagi sintió como si su corazón fuese estrujado fuerte esto sería sin duda por decisión de anna.

Al entrar en la habitación los dos reyes y el segundo de Homra, encontraron a Aidou junto a su nieta y una anna con rostro inexpresivo apareció ante ellos.

"Veo que llegaron justo antes de que nos retirásemos" Aidou menciono poniéndose de pie.

"Tu no puedes llevarte a anna es parte del clan rojo y un clashman de Mikoto" Ven anna Kusanagi la llamo para ganarse la negación de la niña haciendo que el se sorprendiese.

"Mi tiempo con Homra ha acabado, al igual que la alianza, me tengo que ir" Anna.

Mikoto frunció su ceño como nunca lo hizo para ella, "Anna" La llamó. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

Anna tembló al sentir el enojo de su rey mikoto nunca se había molestado con ella de esa manera. Pero negó con su cabeza sería por su propio bien " Me has adoptado como parte de homra cuando Honami me olvido, como favor para ella da tu deuda saldada no soy mascota de Homra y tengo una familia con la cual merezco estar.

"Anna" Izumo la llamo con suavidad, ante sus palabras.

Sus ultimas palabras le rompieron el corazón a su Rey haciendo que este simplemente diese media vuelta para volver a su hogar, jamás la obligaría a quedarse pero tampoco la obligaría a irse, simplemente dejaría que hiciese lo que quisiera. Metió los bolsos en sus bolsillos para empezar avanzar rápidamente de ahí.

"Mikoto" Izumo intento detenerlo y obligarlo a que detuviera a Anna pero mikoto simplemente no escucho y continuo su camino hasta llegar al bar para recostarse en el sillón.

Mientras todos los del clan veían la escena de la pelea entre Izumo y mikoto, Kusanagi sería fiel a mikoto hasta la muerte pero dejar ir anna.

"Mikoto me estas oyendo la dejaras que se quede allá?" Kusanagi intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero este simplemente lo ignoro realizando sonidos de fastidio.

Su princesa de verdad se había ido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el scepter 4 Aidou hablaba con Reisi de como la alianza habia terminado los strains para los vampiros no resultaban mas que molestos atrofios de rey y los Reyes como resultaban intentos fallidos de vampiros lo suficientemente aburridos para él.

Y el como Aidou continuaría dando apoyo económico al scepter 4 para mantener a raya a los strains pero como Munakata como condición pidió que se pudiese realizar estudios algunos de los vampiros ya que en ningún lado encontraría información Aidou acepto.

Al salir del scepter 4 tomando la pequeña mano de su nieta anna, Aidou se dirigio a todos sus estudiantes.

"Nobles, pueden volver a sus vidas normales, él servicio para contribuir a la alianza ha sido concluido, son el orgullo de nuestra generación y una nueva era."

"Aidou-sama" yuka cuestiono antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue silenciada por una mirada casi letal de Aidou, quien solo se dedico a caminar hacia una limusina junto a anna. Al pasar junto a Yuka y Hanabusa quien los miraban incrédulos Anna se dedico a mirarlos amablemente.

"Arigato-" Anna realizo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos para luego subir a la limusina junto a su abuelo.

Y retirarse del lugar.

"Nos han dejado" Hanabusa, anna-sama y Aidou-senpai los había dejado hanabusa bajo su cabeza para voltear a su dormitorio y buscar sus cosas volvería a casa, anna había sido especial para él pero ella era pura sangre y el un simple nadie. Pero la marca que dejaba un pura sangre en la vida de cualquier vampiro común era muy grande casi podía sentir un vació.

Yuka Pov's

Sabia que debería ir a anna-sama pronto un pura sangre no debe estar con seres tan simple como nosotros.

Anna dejaría un espacio al igual que su madre en el corazón de Ruka. Pero anna había heredado toda una sangre pura.

Al menos estaría bien a la hora de su despertar todo resultaría bien ningún humano saldría herido sobretodo mikoto, anna sentía algo especial por él podía notarlo rápidamente cada vez lo que veía o tenia cerca de ella.

Fin pov's

* * *

Durante el camino en limusina anna podía sentir como su corazón se volvía piedra como la imagen de mikoto frente a ella no se desvanecería, su rostro lleno de odio y frustración hacia ella y como sus ojos perdían brillo en el momento en que ella rompió su corazón también.

AL menos ahora el no saldría lastimado bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella debía dejarlo ir mikoto podría formar una mejor vida si estuviese lejos de una niña quien lo obligaba apartarse de la vida de un adulto no sería más la mascota de homra.

Anna se sorprendió al ver que no viajaron mucho solo unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un bosque un poco afuera de la ciudad, y el como una mansión antigua incluso más grande que el scepter 4 la esperaba una gran mansión con inmensos patios llenos de flores rosas blancas rodeaban la mansión.

Al bajar de la limusina su abuelo la jaló del brazo para que entrase un gran vestíbulo la esperaba al entrar con hermosos decorados en oro y paredes de mármol blanco pero lo que mas le llamo su atención fue como 10 jóvenes la esperaban.

Y con ojos brillantes la miraron al momento en el que ella entro. Todas esas miradas deseosas sobre ella.

Acaso los abra visto antes su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente como nunca haciendo casi que olvidara todo por completo.

"Ellos cuidaran de ti te enseñaran todo lo que necesitas saber, son tu familia ahora" Aidou dijo soltando la mano de anna.

"eh- bitchan es más pequeña de lo que creí" Un joven con hermosos ojos verde le hablo acaso la había llamado bitchan?

"Seremos quien cuide de ti ahora en adelante, así que te diré nuestros nombres" Un joven de lentes la reprendió "Mi nombre es Reiji Skamaki"

Un joven dormido en un sillon siguió "Shuu"

Él joven de ojos verdes "Laiton Bitchan"

Un joven con sus mismos ojos hablo para decir "Ayato pero para ti soy Ore-sama"

un niño de cabello morado y con un peluche en sus brazos " Kanato y él es teddy"

"Subaru" al voltear atrás vio a un joven de cabello albino al igual que ella.

al otro lado del salon otro joven capto su atención quien llevaba un libro en sus manos "Ruki Mukami"

Un rubio de bonitos ojos "Kou Mukami Mneko-chan"

Un joven alto de cabello largo "Yuma"

Y uno de bonita bonita y cabello largo "Azusa es un gusto verte evaa"

Anna parpadeo un par de veces "evaa?"

"Eres nuestra evaa, a partir de ahora Anna" Reiji.

* * *

En Homra el clan rojo no marchaba muy bien, era inevitable no sentir la perdida de la joven princesa sobre todo para su Rey que tanto la adoraba.

Kusanagi había decidido cuidar de la mascota de la niña, la mascota parecía buscar a su ama pero esta no regresaría.

Mientras tanto mikoto aun seguía sin reaccionar pareciera que se encontraba en un trance, nada jamás sería igual desde que anna llegó a Homra brindo cierta chispa de ternura sin mencionar que una niña la cual perseguía a mikoto sin importar a donde fuese era de lo más dulce y que mikoto correspondiese al afecto sin duda era algo inusual, anna no era un monstruo no sería capas de dañar ni a la más horrenda criatura que pisase la tierra mucho menos a sus seres queridos pero ahora era ella quien parecía querer alejarse de homra y de toda su familia del clan rojo anna no había perdido sola mente a su familia en el instante que llego a homra si no que había creado ese lazo de ternura entre todos ellos, incluso la llamasen Princesa del clanrojo.

Mientras tanto mikoto aun dormía se negaba a despertar preferiría dormir en pesadillas donde destruyera la ciudad, la pesadilla de realidad que debía enfrentarse cuando despertase.

Fruncía su ceño mientras dormía la maldición parecería no acabar nunca. Despertó con la respiración agitado y con gotas de sudor callendo por los lados de su frente como si estuviese saliendo de una feroz batalla pero lo estaba no podía dejar de recordar su rostro la niña con tiernos ojos carmín se había ido y sus crueles palabras taladraban su cabeza cada pensamiento que tuviera era profanado por esa imagen donde su princesa había roto su corazón quien diría que una niña de 12 casi 13 años, pero anna no era cualquier niña eso era un hecho crecería rápidamente y no vería todo eso.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro sería de que no la vería de nuevo así que la dejo ir. Si ella desease irse podría hacer.

Obstinado de sus propios pensamientos el rey Rojo decidió bajar para simplemente mente sentarse en el bar con sus amigos mientras bebía un copa de licor, Kusanagi no encontraba las palabras exactas que decir simplemente que su amigo era demasiado cabeza dura para admitir su error y correr por su princesa había hecho una promesa con Honami de cuidar a Anna ese había sido el inicio de tan peculiar amistad que termino por robar cada corazón de los miembros de Homra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Affection**

Anna llevaba exactamente menos de 30 minutos en esa casa y sentía como empezaba a desesperarse sería que había tomado la decisión correcta?  
Una casa llena de vampiros no era su casa ideal cada uno de ellos tenía un carácter diferente y bipolar.  
Pero sin duda la mansión era digna de unos reyes.  
Al empezar a recorrerla, pudo notar como su corazón chocaba con una fuerza que nunca había sentido, su vestido de gothic lolita aun la hacia lucir como una muñeca de porcelana era el vestido que le habían obsequiado Tatara, Izumo y Mikoto al llegar a homra.  
Pero mientras caminaba por la mansión explorándola choco con uno de sus nuevos amigos "Anna"

Un joven alto de cabello grisáceo apareció justo detrás de ella era Reiji Sakamaki con ojos iguales a los suyos color carmín ocultos por unos lentes finos y delgados le recordaban algo a los de munakata el rey Azul, la tomo bruscamente de un brazo cargándola hasta a una habitación donde varios libros estaban ahí y artefactos de química parecía más un laboratorio. La rescato sobre un sofá elegante de cuero en la habitación frente a el una mesita igual de elegante de té.

"Quédate ahí, preparare algo de té." Reiji se tenía una postura e irradiaba elegancia al igual que sus hermanos pero el parecía más educado que los demás sin mencionar que su hablar elegante era toda una peculiaridad, estaba muy acostumbrada a todos sus amigos en homra misaki y chitose solían ser bastante mal educados y su forma de hablar era muy popular, incluso kusnagi solo hablaba lindo y cuidando su jerga frente a las lindas niñas.  
Al regresar Reiji portaba una bonita bandeja de plata con una tetera y dos tacitas de té.

acercando una bonita taza vacía para anna la observo con algo de desconfianza nunca había tomado té con alguien o mejor dicho con otro vampiro, las únicas veces que tomo té fueron todas la veces que jugaba con Tatara cuando era algo más pequeña y claramente antes de que él muriese.

No pudo terminar su agradecimiento o pensar un agradecimiento ni tan siguiera formular una excusa cuando fue interrumpida por Reiji.  
"Se me había olvidado explicarte por completo cual sería tu posición aquí" dijo dejando el té a un lado.

"¿eh?" anna parpadeo un par de veces.

"Sin embargo no creí tener que explicar algo así, si piensas que voy a servirte su tasa de té estás siendo bastante presuntuosa, Hazme el favor de no creerte más de lo que eres" mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos en cada mano llevaba un guante color blanco. Sin mencionar que su actitud era disciplinada y sin nada de tacto.

Anna ser servio un poco de té.

" Serás entrena con cuidado por cada uno de nosotros, eres una pura sangre que esta manchada por años de humanos así que aprenderás hacer un vampiro a partir de ahora en adelante." Anna lo observo con sorpresa pero continuo bebiendo él te pero al tomar su segundo sorbo algo ya no estaba bien su cuerpo se había paralizado haciendo que la tacita de porcelana cayera y se estropeara en el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.  
Anna cubrió su boca tampoco podía hablar.

"No te preocupes no atenta contra tu vida, pero no debería causarte paralices parece que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo" dijo levantándose y tomando la cara de anna con una de sus manos definitivamente entrada en la adolescencia empezaría a crecer y tomar su edad adulta al igual que ellos pronto. Tomo un pequeño frasco el cual vertió en la boca de anna sacándola de la parálisis " No te equivoques al igual que esta taza no me interesan las cosas que no son perfecta de ahora en más tendrás que serlo."

Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios que se dibujaba dejando ver sus colmillos "Sin embargo este olor de tu sangre dulce resulta embriagante" . Levanto a anna sentándola en el sofá de nuevo.

Anna no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería pero lo haría en un futuro.

"Debes recoger el desastre que has hecho" dijo reiji frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose sus lentes "Te entrenare minuciosamente hasta que mejores tus modales"

Al empezar a rejuntar los pequeños trozos de porcelana anna se corto una de sus manos haciendo que le olor a sangre inundara la sala, reiji se quito uno de sus guantes y guardo sus lentes entre su camisa. Tomando a anna por la muñeca lamió su herida haciéndola temblar de la sorpresa.

"Aprenderás a ser un vampiro te guste o no" clavando sus colmillos en la palma de anna tomando su preciada sangre, era la primera vez que anna era mordida por alguien sin duda era extraño pero su propia sangre la hacia tener sed, sed de tomar la sangre de alguien.

Notando su deseo como la sangre de anna pareciese ser bebida y beber, Reiji se detuvo para limpiar la herida, "No beberás la sangre de nadie en esta casa hasta que actúes como lo que realmente eres nadie se apiadara de ti." colocándose nuevamente los lentes.

Haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa como se suponía que conseguiría sangre? acaso no la habían enviado justo ahí con ese propósito. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por no comer Hanabusa o Kaname le daría de su sangre con facilidad o Yuka le daría pastillas para calmarla.  
Como se suponía que debía ganársela.

* * *

Anna camio hasta lo que parecía su habitación parecía más la habitación de una princesa con grandes decorados e incluso bonitos vestidos en el armario de distintas tonalidades rojas.

 **Pov's Anna**

Me recosté para ver la herida en su mano realmente se encontraba haciendo la correcto?

Por supuesto que sí. Sacudí mi cabeza

Al ver la herida puedo oler y saborear mi propia sangre dulce.

Debía empezar a ser lo que realmente soy, no soy un humano. Pero ellos son importantes también no?

Justo en ese momento fui interrumpida.

 **Fin pov's**

"Ah-Pequeña bitch-chan puedo oler tu sangre a kilómetros." un joven de cabellos color carmín y bonitos ojos verdes estaba ahí su cabello era algo largo llevaba un sombrero me recordaba algo a Dewa. Ante ese pensamiento no debía pensar en Homra más estarían mejor sin mi, el que estaba frente era Laito Sakamaki.

Con una mirada llena de brillo extraño me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo para tomarme entre sus brazos. Arrastrándome para atravesar de las grandes ventanas de mi habitación pala luego saltar pensé que el golpe contra el suelo sería sumamente fuerte, pero al percatarme flotamos en el aire ante una luna totalmente llena..

"Ah pequeña bitch-chan mírate que hermosa eres seras una mujer fatal muy pronto." acaricio a anna con su mano para besar su mejilla. "Sabes bitch-chan volar es una de las cualidades que tenemos nosotros los pura sangre, aprenderás pronto te enseñare y cuando aprenderás, volaremos juntos hasta la luna, y allá arriba en las estrellas no uniremos" Eso ultimo hizo que anna pusiera su rostro completamente como un tomate. Al cabo de un corto paseo Laito devolvió a anna a su habitación.

Él no tener una pareja estable entre vampiros era común pero también el incesto o incluso relaciones polígamas.

Anna nunca había estado interesada en una pero en el fondo pensaba que la única persona en la que podría fijarse sería mikoto, pero ahora debía tomar el lugar que el ciclo de vida le había asignado como un vampiro, seguiría su vida y mikoto la suya probablemente con una niña a su lado nunca hubiese podido encontrar a una pareja pero ahora con ella fuera podría hacerlo, alguien que le llenase ese vació que ser rey había creado.

Y ella, Bueno ella sería un vampiro sádico a partir de ahora como se suponía que debía ser desde el primer instante que nació.

* * *

Con forme pasaban los días se volvian semanas y las semanas meses, aprendia cosas nuevas todos los días desde el latín hasta el como controlar su hambre y poderes que crecerían con la luna llena.

Pero al llegar la noche anna siempre paseaba por los grandes jardines de rosas blancas al lado del hermano mayor de lo Sakamaki Shuu o el menor Subaru.

Pov's

Podía sentir como este afecto hacia otros vampiros crecía, el sadismo me hacia desear beber su sangre y que ellos se alimentasen solamente de mi. No sería nunca más la princesa roja pero sería la perfección para ellos, aquellos 10 chicos que cuidaban de mi y yo de ellos.

Así este cálido rojo que me acompaña desde que tome la amo de aquel hombre al que llamaban Rey rojo al que le llaman monstruo con poder de otro mundo, nunca desapareció del todo tal vez el rojo de aquella persona no era solamente suyo si no que este también me pertenecía a mi, aveces olvidaba incluso su rostro no podía recordar sus facciones ni el color de sus ojos, a pesar de mi daltonismo sabía que sus ojos debían asemejarse a cuando la luna esta en su mayor esplendor antes de llegar a su clímax en un eclipse se torna color oro al igual que sus brillantes ojos y luego en ese momento se tonar a un color rojo tan cálido como el suyo.

"Anna " Subaru interrumpió mis pensamientos para justo en ese momento tomar mi mano y conducirme dentro de la casa.

Fin de pov's

"Pronto alcanzaras una edad adulta, anna" Justo en ese momento subaru coloca una daga de plata en mis manos. "Si clavas esta daga en el pecho de cualquier vampiro conseguirás matarlo."

Anna observo la daga entre sus manos pálidas "Porque?" fue lo único que pudo cuestionar.

Subaru sin decir nada continuo con su camino hasta entrar a la casa.

Aveces anna pensaba que ellos eran sumamente extraños sin mencionar que tenían costumbres sádicas que la verdad comenzaba a disfrutar.

Al entrar a su habitación con la daga de plata aun en su mano se sentó en una mesita de su habitación para verse en el espejo y comenzar a cepillarse el cabello era raro ver como no tenía reflejo pero su cabello había crecido un poco mas abajo de la cintura, había dejado homra hace casi de 6 meses ya y en tan poco tiempo cada vez que bebía de la sangre de alguno de los chicos empezaba a olvidar cada vez más y más su vida de antes al lado de homra incluso aveces olvida nombre o rostros sobre todo el de mikoto aveces no entendí el porque como un hombre tan importante para ella se lograba desvanecer tan rápidamente de su mente.

Harta de sus propios pensamientos se dirigió al baño para bañarse, pero justo cuando entro pudo ver como shuu se encontraba dandose un baño con todo y ropa dormido en la bañera con agua que aun se encontraba tibia.

"Shuu?-san?" Anna lo llamo para recibir un ruido de molestia por parte del rubio con ojos color zafiro.

"Shuu san necesito que salgas" al intentar tocarlo este la arrastro para meterla en la tina con agua junto a él.

"Que ruidosa eres acaso has entrado aquí para verme desnudo.?" Shuu cuestiono tomándola con fuerza y amenazando con morder de mi cuello.

Pov's anna

Había pasado tiempo desde que estoy aquí, cada vez que bebo de su sangre me vuelvo más fuerte me saciaba él ver como su rostro se llenaba de frustración cada vez que yo me rehusaba y le causaba daño al igual que él ami cada vez que me hiciera sufrir yo lo haría también y así fue como sus palabras crueles de cada uno de ellos se volvió mi armadura con la cual me protejo y aprendí a defenderme de ellos para obtener lo que yo quisiese también.

Tome con fuerza de su cabello largo y color dorado para halarlo. Poder mirar sus ojos zafiros llenos de sed y ver que el también quería hacerme sufrir tanto como yo.

Fin de pov's

"No pienses que vas involucrarte conmigo" Dijo anna acariciando con mano libre su rostro, "No me importa nada, no me importa nadie, Si aun así insistes en estar conmigo ofréceme tu vida. Me tomare por completo ese deseo, que es mas dulce que tu sangre.. asume tu responsabilidad" Justo cuando se acerco suficiente a su cuello con apenas un susurro dijo "fuiste tu quien me despertó!" y en ese momento atravesó su piel con sus colmillos.

Shuu no se rehusaría estaban ahí para convertir a anna en Eva y ahora ella lo conseguía que cada uno de los miembros de esa casa se inclinase ante sus pies para que rogasen por un poco de atención cuando al principio era ella quien rogaba por ella. Y por dejarla comer al final termino aprendiendo bien de cada uno.

Anna despertaría pronto como un ser adulto al que seguirían por el resto de su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Martyr**

Habían pasado meses desde que ella había dejado homra, el clan rojo intentaba minimizar lo más posible la partida de la bonita niña, pero su Rey Rojo ya no resultaba ser el mismo.  
Casi no comía a menos que Izumo lo obligase sin mencionar que ahora entre sus bebidas favoritas esta en whiskey a cualquier hora. Él rey se había vuelto más perezoso de lo habitual sin mencionar que envió a Izumo a recoger todas las pertenecías de anna para guardarlas en cajas junto a las de tatara donde nunca más él pudiese verlas.

Si bien Suoh Mikoto nunca había tenido una mujer que le rompiese el corazón había encontrado una niña que se la había roto, nunca había notado cuando significaba la pequeña infante para él, extrañaba todo de ella desde sus pequeños tacones sonando por el suelo de madera en Homra, hasta su cálido tacto cuando su pequeña mano se entrelazaba con la suya. Su cálida mirada y su compañía estaba siendo desgarradora para él.

Todo resultaba molesto para él incluso el dormir sabiendo que al despertar la niña ya no estaría esperando por él. El no querer hacer nada era habitual para él, pero el no querer hacerlo porque ahora un vació lo acompañase era peor. Buscar consuelo en otras camas, incluso fue la ultima opción a la cual había recurrido los últimos días Mikoto nunca había pasado por una etapa así pero ahora cada vez lo hacía más que se suponía que debiese hacer ahora, incluso Honami no lograba llenar el vació que dejo anna a pesar de sus caracteres tan similares. El rey rojo pasaba por una etapa donde su corazón era mártir ni las peleas con Munakata Reisi lograban ponerlo de buen humor cada vez empezaba a caminar más solo, Tatara había sido su fuente de positivismo pero anna ella era especial no hubiese una solo cosa de él que ella no supiese y aun así ella lo aceptase no había nadie como ella quien lo leyera tan fácilmente sin miedo e incluso con cariño.

Homra no solo había perdido la poca dulzura del clan si no que había perdido a su princesa roja, es extraño pensar como una simple pequeña niña pudiese cambiar tanto a un clan, anna podía ser inexpresiva y no sonreír pero en sus ojos tenía una calidez inexplicable. Incluso sus súbditos extrañaban a su princesa Izumo extrañaba el crear bonitos platillos con detalles en rojo para que su princesa pudiese ver y disfrutar del rojo que tanto adoraba, Yata no tenía con quien dar pequeños paseos normalmente era enviada por mikoto o Izumo para que pasease con la pequeña princesa, Kamamoto extraña a su compañera de compras la pequeña siempre lo acompañaba a realizar compras para Izumo o en su segundo empleo como repartidor.

Y el Rey simplemente extrañaba todo de ella a pesar de lo malo y desoladora mente terrible que se sentía un corazón roto intentaba no tocar el tema en absoluto.

Los Días seguirían pasando igual. Con cada miembro de Homra avanzando junto a su Rey, y a pesar de que la compañía de sus clash man era reconfortante no era lo mismo, Mikoto tenía un lazo especial con la pequeña albina desde que sus ojos chocaron con los bonitos ojos carmín de la niña.

Su vida continuaría así hasta envejecer acaso ?

Estaba algo cansado o mejor dicho muy cansado sin mencionar que su enorme espada Damocles aun se encontraba algo deteriorada desde el incidente de la isla. Pronto caería sobre sus hombros todos los actos malos que hubiese cometido, ese rojo intenso y hermoso que acabaría con el.

Y aun que admitía que sus deberes de rey lo mantenían ocupado era difícil para el había sido comprometido a proteger a la niña albina anna a un principio pero después el fue quien no pudo dejarla ir para así convertirla en parte del clan de Homra.

Por que sin darse cuenta, las personas también dependían de él, Homra era su Familia y su hogar, anna ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida no era una mascota.

Podía recordar todos esos bonitos momentos que compartía con Anna desde la hora de dormir hasta que llegaba el momento de despertar.

Siempre que ella tuviese una pesadilla en medio de la noche caminaba hasta su cama para subirse y acurrucarse en su espalda junto a el como un pequeño gatito que buscaba un lugar seguro para dormir escondido.

Sus paseos de la mañana no solía ser iguales si no lograba escuchar los pequeños zapatos de la niña en el pavimento caminando junto el y una pequeña mano que alaba de su swetear mientras caminaba. Mikoto debía admitir que el sentía cierta tranquilidad al sentir la mano de la niña entrelazada con la suya.

Y aun que los meses pasaban Mikoto seguía trabajando junto a su clan para mantener la ciudad en orden su mente siempre viajaba hacia anna, incluso sus pesadillas de rey le jugaban malas pasadas aveces a causa de su distancia con anna, pero había ocasiones en las que sus sueños no eran tan malos e incluso podía sentirla junto a el.

Aveces el Rey buscaba alguna mujer que lo acompañase en la cama aun que fuera solo por un rato, pero ningún calor se sentí igual que el de anna sin mencionar que era una niña por lo que sus sentimientos le resultaban extraños acaso era un lolicon ? no eso nunca el jamás pondría una mano sobre anna.

La ultima chica con la que había salido hace un par de semanas era una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro su nombre era negumi, era una amiga (?) con la que compartía la cama de vez en cuando o así podría llamarse?

Negumi era una buena mujer, pasaba tiempo incluso con homra, pero jamás sentiría amor por ella y él ya lo sabía incluso ella lo sabía.

Las mañanas en las que Negumi despertaba en Homra siempre despertaba en una cama vacía para luego bajar a desayunar en el bar junto a Izumo, El Rey se marchaba a su paseo y esperaba que el volver la mujer se marchara así no tendría que despedirse de ella ni dar explicaciones del porque no estaba, no es que fuera pareja pero si eran amigos con ciertos beneficios.

Mikoto no quería una mujer que lo restringiera el era un león no un gato al que pudieran encerrar en una jaula como si fuese una mascota a la cual habían domado.

Y aun que no lo admitiese la única persona que lograba calmar su enojo era una niña de 13 años a la cual había dejado ir.

Su corazón se había roto desde ese momento.


	13. Chapter 13

**More**

Los días empezaban a convertirse en años pero aun así seguían pasando se acercaba la fecha donde se cumplirían cinco años desde que se encontraba viviendo con todos aquellos hermanos que tantas nuevas vivencias habían le enseñaron, desde el como se debe comer en una mesa, hasta idiomas complejos como el latín, el como morder el como amar e incluso el como odiar.

Su conexión con mikoto no se había roto del todo. Y no sabía que la ponía exactamente mas furiosa el como no había desaparecido o el saber que su querido Rey compartía la cama con alguien más, había logrado él bloquear que mikoto tuviera una conexión con ella pero ella seguía viendo sus sueños sentía sus ansias su pena su dolor.

No sabía exactamente como reaccionar ante esto era bueno o acaso era malo el que rey rojo estuviera al fin con alguien, a pesar de eso anna no sabía que era peor, aun que ella no podría reclamar mucho un humano no debía estar con un vampiro y era por el propio bien del rey a pesar de sus ganas de verlo volver a sentir ese cálido rojo.

Anna había compartido un año junto diez vampiros que le había enseñado incluso amar u odiar o mejor dicho que entre los dos había pocas diferencias. Anna no era exactamente una dulce y pequeña niña hacía pocos meses anna había despertado después de años de dormir, dejando ver una figura de mujer con facciones adultas podía entrar perfectamente en la edad de 22 años, delicada como la más hermosa criatura sacada de cuentos de hadas. Su cabello largo y piel blanca de porcelana la hacía hacer muy saludable.

Aun que anna no era feliz en un tiempo para acá. Desde que en sus sueños vio como cierto Rey compartió la cama con una dama, a decir verdad era hermosa con hermoso cabello largo y bonitas facciones pero anna sabía que había sido remplazada.

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por una Ayato Sakamaki quien pedía caricias en su cabello, anna podía afirmar que había encontrado él amor de muchas maneras tanto el dulzura que cada uno de sus nuevos amigos le regalaban, en el amargo adiós, en las lagrimas de miedo derramadas durante la noche o incluso en las caricias sádicas de sus nuevas enseñanzas un ser tan magnifico como un vampiro no debiese sentir el más mínima gota de compasión por nadie ni nada.

Pero ella aun la sentía, sentía compasión por si misma al sentir que su corazón no quería latir más...

Aveces se preguntaba si su clan y su rey la olvidaron tan rápido.

Pero aveces con dificultad recordaba ese rojo tan hermoso que tanto amaba.

* * *

Anna se encontraba recostada en un futón en la biblioteca donde se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos para no prestar atención a lo demás.

"Eva" Una voz adormecida interrumpió sus pensamientos para robar su atención a un bonito joven de boina Azusa había interrumpido sus pensamientos, en buena hora.

"hmmp?" Anna seguía sin conversar mucho eso no había cambiado en nada.

"Eva, Laito se encuentra en el Scepter 4, ah sido detenido por unos tipos que lo hacen llamar un sucio strain!" azusa.

"Hmmp" suspiro la joven sentándose en el futon "Volverá pronto, no tendrá problema es un vampiro no un perro." Azusa.

"Pero es tu perro y quiere que vayas por él." Ayato apareció interrumpiendo la conversación.

Anna dibujo una sarcástica pero seductora sonrisa.

"Deberías ir a traerlo que acaso no nos amas a todos por igual(?)" Reiji cuestiono pues si una desventaja era la que tenía vivir con tantos vampiros era que todo se sabía y todos aparecían de la nada.

Eva se levanto como bajar las escaleras y colocarse una capucha roja del perchero.

Ruki Esperaba por anna en la puerta para tomar su mano y acompañarla.

"Eva" Ruki sonrió al verla. Para desvanecerse.

* * *

Al llegar rápidamente al centro de Shizume city.

Eva se detuvo para soltar y mirar las calles vacías de la ciudad aun no amanecía eran cerca de las 4:00 am.

"Eva, si quieres pasear un rato esta bien podemos hacerlo no creo que alguien en el scepter 4 se moleste que lleguemos tarde por Laito" Ruki.

Eva empezó a caminar por las calles de adoquines la ciudad no había cambiado mucho, aun que ella si lo hubiese echo, llevaba un bonito vestido rojo escotado y zapatos haciendo juego algo con un pequeño y elegante tacón sus vestidos ya no eran los que usaba antes ni su cuerpo el bonito vestido que llevaba enmarcaba su cintura y los bonitos huesos de cuello se marcaban haciéndola lucir elegantemente delgada sin mencionar que su cabello había crecido mucho haciendo que su flequillo se desvaneciera, lo llevaba cerca de la cintura.

La primavera se acercaba a la ciudad podía ver como los arboles de cerezo en sus ramas brotaban pequeñas hojas.

Anna saco una de sus canicas de cristal para ver atra vez de ella para así distinguir algunos colores, era un habito que tenia desde niña su doctor en el hospital para niños le había mostrado ese truco cuando estuvo internada.

Sin saber muy bien hacia donde caminaba, era como inercia llego a un cruce donde ahí en el frente estaba, la bonita fachada de un bar europeo viejo Homra.

Anna bario sus ojos en sorpresa era como si muchas de las memorias que tuviese de ellos las hubiese perdido aun no entendía el como pero no podía recordar bien y cuando lo intentaba su cabeza daba vueltas para hacerla caer, al caer de rodillas en el suelo sintió como era tomada por el cuello por ruki desde su espalda y en movimiento brusco hizo que ella voltease a verlo robando su atención del bar. Y de lo que estuviese pensando.-

"Tu eras como su mascota sabes, en ese lugar.(?) Mientras ellos te criaron tu corazón se volvió del ganado, Tu eres Eva no anna por la que eh hemos esperado tanto. " Mordiendo su cuello con rapidez.

En ese justo instante Anna sintio como los colmillos que atravesaban su piel pero algo mas inusual como un ardor en su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente, tan intenso que Ruki tomo a Eva para llevarla lejos de ahí.

* * *

En otro lugar un Rey al que llamaban el monstruo despertaba de una pesadilla.

Para levantarse de un solo impacto de su cama con el rostro y el cuerpo llenos de sudor, su respiración claramente usual tener pesadillas pero esta no era un pesadilla de Rey habitual.

Había soñado con una bonita dama de cabello blanco aun que no había podido ver la cara de la mujer, su pecho palpitaba rápido y podía sentir como si una calidez estuviese cerca aun que era imposible hacia mucho tiempo anna no estaba ni cerca de shizume había intentado una y otra vez poder encontrarla y cada uno de los intentos termino siendo inútil para dejar a un Rey frustrado y con el corazón destrozado.

La mujer a su lado era una bonita dama de cabello negro y corto a su lado llamada Negumi de bonitos ojos verdes y curvas, había sido la más reciente adquisicion de mikoto sin mencionar que había sido una de las pocas que habia permanecido mas tiempo con el Rey.

* * *

Ella despertó para encontrarse en una habitación de paredes hechas de mármol, para no poder recordar mucho el como llego ahí.

Anna miro a su alrededor para encontrar junto a ella a su querido Ruki leyendo un libro el diario que siempre portaba consigo.

Ruki "Eva, has caído desmayada despees de que mordí" ruki se acerco a ella, para tomar su mano y besarle "De verdad lo lamento."

Eva se levanto como notar que tenía una fuerte migraña, recordaba pequeños flashback de historia como sacados de un sueño.

Ruki "Eva, Reisi Munakata esta esperando"

Anna se levanto de la cama para ir en busca de Laito, pero no se levanto como una joven pequeña temblorosa que solía ser cuando era una niña era mujer al frente de ruki que se levanto con semblante tranquilo y ojos de fiera era eva, su eva.

Eva llego a la oficina de munakata para no encontrarlo así que se sentó en su silla tal como solía hacer su abuelo cuando visitaba el Scepter 4. Por lo que escuchaba en los pasillos del Scepter 4 aparentemente munakata había decidido ir a jugar con Mikoto Souh Segundo Rey Rojo.

Que fastidioso era eso, con tranquilidad se levanto para ir a buscar a Laito por los pasillos de Scepter 4 siendo protegida desde la distancia por Ruki.

Una dama de piel palida y bonitos ojos teñidos de color carmín caminaba por los pasillos del Scepter 4 llamando la atención de un interno, su cabello largo y blanco y su vestido rojo con su tes serena e inexpresiva causaba cierto respeto con solo escuchar los tocones de la joven en el piso pulido, al llegar a la celda donde se encontraba su laito pudo ver como su laito estaba atado como un perro con marcas de los grilletes en sus manos.

Probablemente Laito hizo algo malo pero aun así el juro lealtad a su eva y ella no lo dejaría una sucia celda.

Y los miembros de scepter 4 parecían entretenidos con Homra lo suficiente como para no ver cuando Anna abrió la celda fácilmente con un movimiento de su mano si no solo bien había crecido en apariencia también ya no era una niña indefensa después de todo era una monstruo . Camino hasta inclinarse frente a Laito para alar de su cabello y ver su rostro no parecía herido pero Laito sabía que sería castigado por sus hermanos o peor aun por su ama, Anna libero a laito de sus atadura con el toque de una de sus largas uñas en la cerradura.

Anna se levanto para ir en busca del Rey Azul.

Al llegar a una azotea de la ciudad de Shizume los vio bonitos destellos de color rojo y azul, aun que no lograse distinguir otros colores ella sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese rojo. Al saltar por las azoteas y llegar pudo verlos luchando Scepter 4 and Homra, casi como un baile donde todos se divertían, fuera de enemistades entre reyes ambos clanes se respetaban y sus Reyes parecían incluso el disfrutar de esos encuentros casi como dos niños quienes disfrutan de jugar al lado de un viejo amigo.

Al incluso Seri y Kusanagi parecían disfrutarlo a pesar de que fuese del trabajo se amasen.

Anna ya no portaba mas su prendedor rojo de Homra, sin mencionar que no podía sentir el cálido rojo a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca. Justo cuando pensaba en los mas tristes sentimientos y sus ojos cristalizaron fue interrumpida por una explosión cerca de ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer debido al impacto.

Al encontrarse con el frío suelo no sabía si sentir más rabia o simplemente molesta, para empezar en esto era lo que el Scepter 4 invirtiendo tanto dinero reparando la ciudad de diversas destrucciones ocasionadas por las peleas con Homra o Strains y todo salia de la fundación de su familia, y segundo donde se encontraban los dos estúpidos que se suponían le servían para evitar esto que acaso la vida de su Ama no era importante para ellos(?) Tenía años sin llevarse un golpe o rasguño la ultima vez había sido al lado de Homra pero en su posición actual era algo inusual.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mikoto y Reisi aun jugaban entretenidos, pero al lanzar una ola de fuego evadida por Reisi esta impacto contra un edificio haciéndolo temblar.

"Rey Rojo, tus poderes se encuentran fuera de control" Reisi aclaro antes de atacarlo blandiendo su espada pero antes de que esta llegara cerca de Souh Una mano la detuvo. Y unos ojos color verde lo miraron con enojo.

Reisi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa."Tu deberías encontrarte en la prision de Scepter 4"

Laito soltó la espada para fruncir el ceño "Eso deberías decirlo a mi ama que se encontrar molesta contigo justo detrás tuyo" Para caminar y pasar al lado de reisi dándole la espalda.

Una joven de cabello pálido revuelto y ojos carmín llenos de ira se encontraban en el suelo para ponerse de pie justo cuando Laito se acercaba. Había ensuciado su bonito vestido y teñido de rojo sus rodillas al caer en el suelo formando un raspón con unas gotas de sangre. Al ponerse de pie miro a Reisi con enojo con que estas eran las famosas acciones de proteger a los ciudadanos en el Scepter 4.

Al levantarse antes de que Laito se acercase a ella, Anna camino hasta donde se encontraba Reisi y El Rey Rojo.

Laito se inclino "Eva, no tienes que hablar con ellos"

"Ususai, Tu no eres más que un perro" No era anna era Eva. Para acercarse frente a los 2 reyes, "Reisi Munakata 4 Rey azul y Mikoto Souh 2 Rey Rojo les debe parecer bonito la destruccion de la ciudad para que luego mi familia tenga que pagar por esto, cierto Reisi"

"Veo que ya despertaste" Reisi la miro con ese rostro inexpresivo para luego torcerlo en una sonrisa amable, si alguien ahí quisiese verla ese sería mikoto.

Mikoto solo pudo observar a la joven delante de el no era una niña de 13 años era una mujer de casi su misma edad, sin mencionar que el podría reconocer esas ojos color carmín donde fuesen era ella. Solo podía observarla para limitarse a contemplarla como es que una niña crecería tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. En un instante Mikoto perdió toda conciencia de el mismo para acercase a ella y acariciar su rostro su piel seguía pálida y delicada aun que ahora era un poco más alta. Él ansiaba con todo su corazón tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Y aun que al principio la sensación resultaba extraña, esa calidez que había deseado por tantos años la sentía otra vez con un solo toque de ternura era como si Eva se desvaneciera rápidamente, y en un segundo ahí estaba otra vez una pequeña anna quien rogaba por la calidez de ese rojo tan hermoso que ella tanto amaba. Tomando su mano otra vez, Mikoto empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Junto a Anna.


End file.
